Two Months
by jackxxxkimlover
Summary: Jack and Kim are neighbors, jack being new. All though they are complete enemies, her being a member of the black dragons, and him joining bobby wasabi warriors. They are then forced to go on a two month business trip with their parents, Grace, and Jerry. Will love brew, or will these two continue to hate each other? Will Kim be able to hurt jack? Kick and a little bit of Jace.
1. hate

**Hey guys so this is my first Kickin it story so please leave a review telling me if you liked it or not. **

**Summary: so basically Kim and jack hate each other. Jack is the new kid but on the Wasabi Warriors and Kim being on the Black Dragons. Jack moves in next door, and they continue hating each other. Their parents are friends though, and decide to go on a two month road trip. How will they survive?**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

Kim's POV

I walked into the cafeteria and got my lunch and sat next to my best friend, Grace.

"Hey grace what's up?" I asked her.

"Not much I'm thinking of doing some shopping after school, do you want to come?" she asked.

"Sorry I can't I have Black Dragons practice. Maybe some other time", I said with a smile.

She nodded and we continued eating. Frank then came up to me. "Kim did you hear, there's a new kid and he's going to the wasabi warriors, I heard he's actually good too", he whispered.

"What but the wasabi warriors suck", I screeched. That got everyone in the cafeteria to look over at me, including the wasabi warriors. "What we all know they stink anyway people", I yelled which got everyone to nod their head.

Milton then came over to me. "Hey you better watch it, we have a black belt now so you might have some competition", he said while trying to puff out his chest. And he wonders why he's picked on.

"Oh my god you have a black belt… we only have like ten of those", I said in a sarcastic tone. He tried to think of a good comeback but knowing I was right just walked away.

Then some kid came over to me with long brown hair, for a boy, and brown eyes. "I'd watch out, I bet the wasabi warriors are going to take the black dragons down", he said with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh please we all know there is no chance of that happening, well maybe not you because you're new, and maybe not Jerry, because he's… Jerry", he laughed at the end and walked back to the table.

After school I went to karate practice. It was honestly boring, I wish I had skipped and gone shopping with grace.

I came home and looked around, only to see a note on the table.

_Kim, _

_Sorry sweetie had to go to a business meeting. See you soon, also the new neighbors moved in next to us, the brewers I think. Money's on top of the fridge have fun_

_Mom_

I rolled my eyes at the note, she was never here. I threw the note in the trash, and ordered a large cheese pizza so my mom can have some when she gets home. I then went up to my room and noticed I had a text from grace.

Hey Kim what you doing?

Not much just got home, you?

Hanging out with my couch and the TV, I feel lazy

I laughed and heard the doorbell ring. I texted grace a goodbye and went downstairs and grabbed the money and went to the door.

"That will be $12.62", he said while looking me up and down. ew I hated when people did that, especially when they're five years older like this one. He must have been twenty years old, while I'm only 14. I thanked him and brought the pizza into the kitchen and grabbed a piece.

After I had three sliced and put the box in the fridge I realized I had forgotten the mail. I went outside and what I saw shocked me. Jack was on the driveway next to me on his skate board.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I yelled. he looked up at me and I saw a smirk… ugghh I hated that smirk.

"Well Blondie I live here", he said with a smile.

"Ew out of all the people who moved in why did you have to?" I said while going to the mailbox and realized it was empty.

"You know I'm not really sure what I did to you. You act like you hate me yet you barely know me", he said.

"Um hello you're on the black dragons and I'm on bobby… wait I said that wrong. You're on wasabi warriors and I'm on Black Dragon that makes us enemies", I then stormed into my house and went up to my room, slamming the door, and got to my homework. It annoyed me to no end to hear him laughing at me from outside.

The next morning

I woke up to the sound of my alarm.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

I turned it off and got up. I walked into my closet and picked out some blue skinny jeans, a white, and some high top white converse. I brushed my long blonde hair so it was long and straight, and brushed my teeth. I put some lip gloss on and some mascara before putting on a charm bracelet. I looked in the mirror and smiled, before grabbing my tote bag and walking to school.

Jack came out at the same time as I and soon we were awkwardly walking next to each other.

"Aw is someone still mad because they have some competition", he said after a minute.

"Oh please that dog over there is more competition then you", I said pointing to some little dog in a lady's purse.

He rolled his eyes and I started walking faster, away from him. He sure was annoying.

Jack POV

I really don't get why she hates me so much. So what we're on opposing teams, doesn't mean she has to hate me. She started walking faster and I was going to catch up but decided not to. If she didn't want to be friends then fine by me. Some feeling in me though didn't feel fine at the thought of not being friends with her.

I got to school and threw my books in my locker. I had come into school yesterday with only lunch and one class left so I haven't been to my others yet. I pulled out my schedule to see I had reading first with Mr. Anderson. I walked off toward the room and saw Kim was in this class. Great, I walked up to the teacher and he pointed me to the seat next to Kim. I sighed and sat down next to her.

She looked up when I sat and rolled her eyes, "are you like a stalker or something, I mean you moved in next to me, joined the opposing karate team, and now are sitting next to me", I rolled my eyes at this.

"No sweet heart it's just your lucky day", I said. She shook her head, mumbling something incoherent and continued reading.

"Okay class we have a new student, Mr. Brewer. I trust you all will make him feel welcome, now with the person sitting next to you, you will be doing a project with. You will be reading The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle and do a poster about it. I will give the grading rubric tomorrow, along with the books. Now I have to go to a meeting so free period.

I looked over to Kim to see her scowling. I had to admit she looked cute when she did, her lip was pouted out and she looked like a puppy being denied a treat. Wait what am I saying Kim is not cute. Remember I hate her, or at least she hates me.

I hope you guys liked, also please leave a review, like I said first Kickin It Fanfic.


	2. reason

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also jack and Kim's parents work in the same place and were friends because jacks parents use to do business trips to Seaford. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

After English I went off to Spanish with Mr. Anderson. I had no idea where I'm going though. I looked around for the room number but the ink on the paper was slightly blurred on one side. Making it so I basically only could read the teachers name and the subject; I would have asked someone but they were all in deep conversation. I finally found Eddie at his locker.

"Eddie do you know where Spanish with Mr. Peters is? I can't read the room numbers", he nodded and pointed to a door. "Thanks man", I said walking in. there was like five kids already there, so I was one of the firsts. I asked Mr. Anderson where to sit but he just said it's free seating every day. I sat in one of the back seats, since I didn't know anyone in the room yet. Students started flooding in, oh great four black dragons just walked in. this is going to be interesting… at least Kim isn't here. I still don't understand all the hate she has for me. I mean I understand we're on opposing teams but to be honest I kind of like her. Maybe we could be friends sometime, maybe. The black dragons sat in the very back and started picking on some kid.

I was about to say something but the bell rang and class started. "Okay so we have that test on Wednesday so I really hope you all have started studying, also jack I'll give you the study guide, and I'll give you the test in a week. Anyway lets do a studying game so we can try to remember all this, oh and jack if you want you can try to play or just study", I nodded choosing study.

I sat in the back studying, while everyone played some study game. This looks like it'd be a good class. During the game I looked over and wrote the room number on my schedule along with the previous one. After the bell rang I went to history with Mr. Jones. This time Jerry helped me get there.

I was one of the firsts in there. So after being pointed to a seat I started waiting hoping one of my friends would come in. In the last class no wasabi warriors were in it so I really hope some are in this class. Kim then walked in and sat with grace up in the front. Four black dragons then came in, oh no. everyone was talking while I sat there kind of awkwardly waiting… please let a wasabi warrior come. None came, just my luck today.

"Okay", Mr. Jones said. "We will be switching seats today, as you can see there is a number above each seat so just pick a number from the hat. Now people let's not turn this into a talking fest". Everyone went along and picked a number, and then we went to the seats. Oh no I was going to have to sit next to Frank. When he looked up at me he just rolled his eyes, mumbled loser, and continued doodling. I sat there counting down seconds to get out of this class. Finally the bell rang and I jumped from my seat exiting the class.

Okay now I have math with Mr. Nickel. I walked in and saw Jerry. "Hey dude it's free seating so you can sit here", I nodded and sat down. Eddie then came in; I'm guessing Milton is in advanced. I saw Kim walk in and sit next to some cheerleader; ha there were no other black dragons in this class.

"Okay since someone's been texting so much, there is no longer free seating", he said looking at two girls who were texting not caring that he saw.

Everyone groaned at this. We switched seats and I had to groan more at the results. Kim and I were sitting next to each other again, Jerry and Eddie sat to the desk to our right, no one to our left, we were in the very back row, and two nerds sitting to our front. Looks like Kim is going to be lonely back here. Once class started I just sat back and relaxed, math had always come easy to me. Next to me Kim was writing notes frantically. He then passed back some tests. I know I'm being a little nosy but I was bored.

Kim sighed as she got hers; I looked over to see it was a D-. That has to stink; luckily for me math came easy. He gave out some homework and then the bell rang. I looked at the homework, it looked easy. I checked my schedule to see I had study hall next. I walked there only to see Kim… again. She was working on that math homework we had just gotten. I sat in the back and studied some more Spanish. I finally learned all the words. After an hour the bell rang and I looked up. Kim was still working on the math homework, while it had token me like five minutes. They were three step equations, easy in my opinion. I was glad we finally got lunch, and then all I had was science.

I walked into lunch, bought my lunch and sat next to Jerry, Eddie and Milton. Frank from the black dragons then threw a meatball at Milton making him yell something that sounded like "ga", I'm not sure that's right though. All the black dragons laughed at this, (in this Kim is friends with the black dragons and sits there today).

I walked over to them, "Hey what are you guys cheerleaders", I asked. (I'm trying to get the dialogue right but I'm doing this from memory so sorry) "No well Brian used to be one", Frank mumbled.

"You got a problem", Frank spat doing a quite impressive spin punch.

"I didn't come over here to fight man", I said he then tried to punch me.

I caught it easily, "okay you probably shouldn't have done that", and I then started fighting with all of them. Somewhere during the fight Kim went and sat next to the cheerleaders. Good, because I really don't think I could hit a girl.

After all the black dragons were down, well except Kim, everyone was staring at me. I just ran out and went to my next class.

Eddie came in soon, "Jack that was amazing what you did out there", I nodded and then four black dragons, including Kim came in. oh great my luck, when Kim passed by she pushed my chair so hard I fell out. Everyone in the entire class laughed, really wished the teacher was there to see that.

I just got up, and sat not wanting another scene. Eddie seemed to disagree, "Kim, what did you do that for?! Frank was the one who started that not jack, so why don't you shut up you little slut", everyone gasped at this. Eddie seemed to want to take it back, but before he could Kim punched his so hard he fell to the ground.

"Okay first off unless you want to die, don't call me that EVER again. Also jack did start it, Frank was just showing off, and I did that because he beat up four of my friends, now let me repeat NEVER call me that", everyone just kept quiet while Kim returned to her seat, and Eddie got up shaking in fear.

When I got home I saw Kim and I's parents talking. I had recently learned they had been work friends since my mom came here a few times before on business trips.

"Kim, Jack", my parents called us. We both walked over there silently. "We decided that we're going to be going on a two month trip", Kim and I just sat there mouths wide open.

I recovered first, "wait are you bringing us?" I pleaded the answer to be no.

"Yes we are, and we're going in 3 days. I know this seems like a big change but I talked to some of the parents and they said they thought it was a good idea. You can each bring one friend", we nodded still surprised and left to go inside.

Kim POV

What? We have to go on some stupid business trip. This is so unfair, why should I leave my friends for this? I swear half the time my mom only thinks things in her point of view. Like the time she made me date her boss's son. He was a complete jerk yet my mom made me date him anyway. Or all those beauty pageants she made me enter when I was little. The one's I won she would always buy clothes with, clothes for her. then she wonders why I am such a daddy's girl.

I sighed and grabbed my whole suit case set. I don't even know where we're going yet. my mom then knocked on the door.

"Aren't you excited, we get to go somewhere completely new", she said excitedly.

I nodded knowing she would just start yelling if I said the truth.

"when we get to Hawaii we can travel around and you and Jack can hang out", I just nodded. I felt tears about to gush down my face. Hey don't judge, what would you do if you found out you had to leave your friends?

"You know you're kind of being a brat, Kim. I'm doing this for you, maybe then you can stop that stupid karate and go into something more fun, like more beauty contests", I couldn't help but glare. "Don't give me that look, Kim, you need to spend your time doing different things. I mean I guess I can stand cheerleading, but really karate? It's a waste of time, what will you get from that? You could make it as a model, if you maybe put forward a little more effort. Now when we get back, no more karate, and no more cheer. When we get back I'm entering you in all these beauty pageants, and you're going to stop wearing sweats and jeans. From now on you're going to wear more feminine clothes, and no more eating so much junk food", I just mumbled whatever.

"You know you are so ungrateful, you're lucky that you are somewhat pretty because no one will ever like you for anything else. The most you will ever get is some poor person".

"I don't care", I mumbled.

"Oh yes because you like people for their personalities, well grow up Kim. It's all about money now", I just nodded trying not to let my temper get the best of me.

"Oh and I got an email from your math teacher, you're failing math. After all the time you spend on that stupid school work how do you fail?" yeah now I was just mad.

"Hmm well I wonder, let me think maybe because of the fact that I'm not good at it. and I'm trying here but I just suck at it and you won't let me get extra help, besides I'm gettin checked today", she seemed mad.

"Kim the one thing you're okay at is school, now get it to an A or else…" she spat.

"Or else what mom, what could you possibly take away now?" I spat back. This is why I'm so cold, look who I had to look up to. The worst part is everyone thought she was such a nice person, but she was a truly horrible one.

She just crossed her arms thinking, then spat out" don't use that tone", and left slamming my door. I jumped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

Jack POV

I can't believe that we're going on a two month trip. Oh well at least Kim's parents seem nice, Kim was nice too it's just well we were opponents, and she really didn't like me. I looked out my window for the first time to see into Kim's room. Wow our houses were only like ten feet apart and I could see right into her room. I saw her pull her suit case onto her bed. then her mom came in.

"Aren't you excited, we get to go somewhere completely new", she said excitedly.

She nodded sadly but her mother didn't notice. "when we get to Hawaii we can travel around and you and Jack can hang out", she just nodded. I could tell she was about to cry. I couldn't blame her, she had to leave almost all her friends, I was sad too. Of course she's so much more close to hers so it was even worse for her.

"You know you're kind of being a brat, Kim. I'm doing this for you, maybe then you can stop that stupid karate and go into something more fun, like more beauty contests", I saw her glare at this "Don't give me that look, Kim, you need to spend your time doing different things. I mean I guess I can stand cheerleading, but really karate? It's a waste of time, what will you get from that? You could make it as a model, if you maybe put forward a little more effort. Now when we get back, no more karate, and no more cheer. When we get back I'm entering you in all these beauty pageants, and you're going to stop wearing sweats and jeans. From now on you're going to wear more feminine clothes, and no more eating so much junk food", she mumbled something.

Wow and I thought her mom was nice, maybe her dad's better. I mean karate is a great thing to know, and Kim would never be a good model. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with models it's just I can't imagine Kim being one. The only thing she had going for her was she was competitive.

"You know you are so ungrateful, you're lucky that you are somewhat pretty because no one will ever like you for anything else. The most you will ever get is some poor person". Okay I was starting to understand why Kim was so cold.

She mumbled something else I couldn't hear. I really shouldn't be listening to this but I couldn't stop now.

"Oh yes because you like people for their personalities, well grow up Kim. It's all about money now". I could see her shaking with anger. I would be too, her mom was a complete jerk.

"Oh and I got an email from your math teacher, you're failing math. After all the time you spend on that stupid school work how do you fail?" well that explains why she was spending so much time on it.

"Hmm well I wonder, let me think maybe because of the fact that I'm not good at it. And I'm trying here but I just suck at it and you won't let me get extra help, besides I'm gettin checked today", her mother looked like she wanted to kill her.

"Kim the one thing you're okay at is school, now get it to an A or else…" she spat. That's not true at all. Kim's good at karate, cheer, and I barely know her. She might do other things too.

"Or else what mom, what could you possibly take away now?" Kim spat back. she had a point.

She just crossed her arms thinking, then spat out" don't use that tone", and left slamming her door. Kim jumped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

I just sat there shocked, how anyone could deal with a mother like that. I looked through the window to see Kim sobbing. I then did something I would probably regret. I jumped out my window, onto the tree between our houses, and jumped into hers.

She looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw me. "How much of that did you see?" she mumbled.

**Wow this was a pretty long chapter. Anyway I really did the fight between Kim and her mother to show why Kim acts like that. In the next chapter they will leave for the trip… I hope. Anyway please leave a review.**

**Radical**

**Elephants**

**Volonteer**

**Elegant**

**Workshops**

**In other works REVIEW**


	3. take off

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure if I will get to the point of them leaving for the trip or not though. So I made a schedule for this story, I was thinking I would update every Tuesday Thursday and Friday. If you guys like it then tell me or if you want other days. The only thing is I really don't do them on weekends a lot. **

**Oh Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

_Recently on two months, (I feel like I'm writing a chick flick)_

_I just sat there shocked, how anyone could deal with a mother like that. I looked through the window to see Kim sobbing. I then did something I would probably regret. I jumped out my window, onto the tree between our houses, and jumped into hers. _

_She looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw me. "How much of that did you see?" she mumbled._

Kim POV

I sat on the pillow and screamed before breaking into sobs. How could my mother do this? I loved karate like I loved… well like I loved my dad. How could she take that away? I can't go back to those beauty pageants? All the girls there were girly girls. I wouldn't say I was a tomboy but I was no girly girl.

Ugh I hated it when I cried; it made me feel weak and vulnerable. I then heard a light thud, I looked up to see Jack standing there.

"How much of that did you see?" I mumbled.

"All of it", he replied. He kept staring at me, like trying to read me or something. I just looked down, not wanting to say a word. What was I supposed to say? Wow I sure was asking a lot of questions today.

"Why doesn't your mother want you to do karate?" he asked.

"Because it's a 'boys sport'", I said using air quotes. I couldn't help but let another tear slip down my cheek. I swiped it away, looking up hoping he didn't see it. well that's just my luck, he did.

What he did next surprised me to say the least. He came over and wrapped his arms around me, I would be lying to say I didn't like it though. His arms made me feel safe and protected, yet vulnerable. It was the first time in years I've felt that feeling.

Jacks POV

I don't know why I hugged her. she just looked so sad and torn, how could I not? I had a feeling Kim didn't cry a lot. I scooped her into my lap and cuddled her into my chest. I felt horrible for her, her mom was so cruel. Making her quit karate… and cheer because she didn't like it.

Soon I heard soft little snores; I looked down to see Kim sleeping. I hate to admit it but she looked cute when she was sleeping. I tucked her into her bed and kissed her cheek, before jumping out her window. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow.

After climbing into my window I took a quick shower and hopped into bed. my thoughts wandered back to Kim and how she looked so heartbroken. I would be too, I have to admit I'm now kind of excited for this trip, well more then before. I'll get to know Kim better.

I woke in the morning, and got dressed in a dark purple t shirt, dark blue jeans, and high top vans. I ran a brush through my hair, put some hairspray in, then ran out the door. When I left I saw Kim was just leaving.

I think I will give her some space, for now. I'll talk to her in English. I mean we did have a huge project to work on. I hope she won't remember that I kissed her cheek last night. That would be kind of embarrassing.

When I got to school, I immediately ran up to Jerry's locker. "Dude, me and Kim's family are going on a two month trip to Hawaii", I said. Jerry immediately smiled at this.

"Wow lucky… well I hope you and Kim don't kill each other", I nodded in agreement. I think I would keep last night's events to myself.

"Well I get to bring a friend… so Jerry you want to come", his smile grew wider.

"Yeah that would be awesome, wow I've never been to Hawaii before", I nodded. we then talked about how awesome it would be for a little while.

"Aw man I just realized something… who do you think Kim's going to bring?" I asked. I hope it wouldn't be one of the black dragons.

"She'll probably bring grace, they're like best friends yo", I nodded. I really didn't know grace, but maybe she's nice.

"Wait I get to spend two months with Grace, this is awesome, whooo!" Jerry said happily. I gave him a questioning look. "What… that's one hot mamacita", I laughed and we walked off to our classes.

When I got in Kim was already there. I sat next to her only to see her still working on the math homework. Well I guess she really didn't have any time for homework yesterday.

"Okay class I have last week's tests to pass out", he started passing them out. I knew I was being nosy but I was bored. I looked over to see Kim got an A+. Wow she was good at her other subjects. "Okay now here are the books, you will be responcible for getting the poster board. Anyway what I want you to do is write a description of each character, a full summary of the book, if you would recommend the book or not, and anything else you can think of. I'm giving you a lot of free space on these, if you need ideas there's a few examples up here on other books from the past years. Today you will just be reading so enjoy", I opened the book and started reading.

The bell suddenly rang so I folded the page corner and left. Well there goes my plan to talk to Kim. I'll talk to her in history. Or I can always talk to her in math since we're next to each other in that class. I laughed when I remembered who we were by in that class, best class ever. In Spanish I just studied in the back again before the bell rang and I headed off to history. Kim was already there still doing that homework assignment. I sighed, I'm not going to let her fail it because of the fact that her mom's a jerk and she was too busy crying last night to do it. I walked up to her and gave her my work sheet. She shook her head and gave it back but I refused.

"Kim just take it", I said.

"Jack thanks but its fine, I probably got them all wrong anyway", I frowned at this.

I peered over her shoulder to see she wasn't kidding. I could tell she was trying but only got like half of them right. "Then you'll get a little bonus, come on that fight last night was caused by the trip, and that was because of me. Just take it", she sighed but nodded copying down the un-done answers and smiling at me.

I smiled back before heading to my seat. "Okay class… so here are our tests back and there were five that were over one hundred because of the bonus. Those were Grace, Hannah, Julie, Kim, and Frank W." wow Kim was pretty good in her other subjects. Everyone but me got the tests back, and then Kim and I were called to the principal's office.

We walked into the hallway and I asked Kim, "Why are we getting called to the office?" I was a little nervous.

"Just to get our papers so we won't miss anything while we're in Hawaii", I sighed. "We'll have to get Grace and whoever you're bringing too", I nodded.

"Hi kids so you're wanted in the principle Jackson's office so he can give you the papers", we nodded at the sweet old secretary. We walked in and were ushered into uncomfortable chairs.

"Okay so here is all you're work", he gave us a thick stack that was about two feet deep. It was organized in file folders for each day. "Also I have a suggestion for you two…" we both nodded for him to continue. "Well Kim you need help in math, and Jack you need to catch up on your other subjects. I suggest you tutor each other because Kim you're not setting the best remodel being the head cheerleader", he said.

"I'm only getting a C and I'm getting A+'s in all my other classes", she said.

"I know but still, please just get it up", she nodded.

"Now I was notified you're bringing two friends, are they in any advanced classes", we both shook our heads no. "Then here is their work", we got another huge stack each. "Don't worry we'll call them in to get them", we nodded again and were asked the names.

"Grace O'Doherty", Kim simply said.

"Jerry Martinez", I said. I saw Kim roll her eyes at this. "What have a problem with Jerry?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't but Grace is going to kill you", I laughed, he did seem happy when he found out Grace was going to be going.

"Why… do they not like each other?" I asked.

"Yeah they're always fighting when they're around each other", I felt like she wasn't telling me something but ignored it.

Kim POV

"Yeah they're always fighting when they're around each other", I said. I didn't mention the fact that I'm pretty sure Jerry had a huge crush on her. he gave me a questioning look but turned away.

"Grace O'Doherty and Jerry Martinez, please come to the office", principle Jackson called on the intercom.

Grace POV

Oh great I just got called to the principal's office… with Jerry. Could this get any worse… it think not.

"What it do, girl?" Jerry smirked as he caught up to her and matched her pace.

"Well I'm about to punch some little boy in the face because he won't leave me alone", I spat. I know that seemed a little mean but Jerry always flirted with me, by now he didn't take any of it personally.

"No sé quién está llamando poco niña", he said. I had absolutely no idea what he said though.

"What?" I asked in a annoyed tone. He just smirked and stepped toward me. This caused me to take a step back, we did this until I noticed my back was against the wall.

"I said I don't know who you're calling little, little girl", by now my breaths were uneven. He leaned forward like he was going to kiss me, I closed my eyes ready for our lips to meet. I opened my eyes to see Jerry walking down the hall. What the hell did he think he was doing? Oh he's going to get it soon.

I walked into the office and went to the Jackson's office. When I walked in Jerry smirked, "Grace what took you so long, I mean we were walking together then you just stopped and stood there", by now he was saying it in between laughs. Jack looked confused and Kim looked annoyed at Jerry.

"Well I was thinking on whether I should kill this ugly LITTLE boy or not", Jerry's smirk immediately faded. I smirked and grabbed my papers before walking out.

Jack and Jerry were behind us as I stormed to my locker, put my papers in and closed it, I'm surprised it didn't fall off it's hinges at that.

"oh no es poca gracia loca, ¿por qué estás enojado", I just gave him an icy glare, although I have no idea what I'm saying.

"Come on Kim, lets go", I didn't give her a chance to respond, I just grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the girls bathroom.

Jack's POV

Grace then grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her to the girls bathroom. She didn't seem to notice that Kim was telling her to let go.

"Grace you're hurting my wrist, let go, ouch Grace, ouch Grace let go of me", wow Grace was strong, stronger then Kim.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jerry busted out laughing. "Okay what happened?" something must have happened between them.

"Well we were walking here and I flirted with Grace, she called me a little boy so I pinned her against the locker and made it look like I was about to kiss her and left. I feel kind of bad about it but it was funny as heck", I laughed a little too. I mean come on it was funny…. Mean but funny.

Kim and Grace then came back getting there bags out of their lockers. They stuffed the file folders in and walked out of school. We did the same thing and ran after them.

Once we caught up to them, they were just getting into Grace's car.

"Come on Grace I want to talk", Jerry said as he slipped into the passenger seat.

"No Jerry out…Kim make him get out", Kim looked like she had no idea what to do.

"Sorry Grace, but you two are going to be together for two months… I want you to work this out", she sent Kim a glare before starting the engine. She must have knew since she didn't do karate she had no chance at getting Jerry out herself.

"Come on Kim you're riding with me", I said.

"Oh, thanks Jack but I think I will walk", she said.

"Um not going to happen… come on Kim that bag must weigh more then you", she just shook her head.

"Kim come on… you're not walking", she just looked back at me and laughed.

"You know you're very persistant Jack", she said.

"Well you're very stubborn Kim", I teased. She just narrowed her eyes. I shrugged and walked up to her and threw her over my shoulder. I walked to the car hearing Kim cursing at me the whole time. I sat her on the passanger seat and got in the drivers seat.

"You know this is kidnapping right", she said. I laughed.

"Come on Kim… I didn't want you to be all soar from carrying the bag, and besides it looks like it's going to rain soon", I said as I started driving. Then what do you know, it starts raining.

When we got back I remembered I still had to pack.

"I'll see you later Kim I need to go pack", she nodded.

"Remember we're all meating at my house at seven and we leave at ten", she said. I nodded and left while she walked to her house.

Once I got into my room I started packing quickly. I started with getting out my two big suitcases and a small carry on to have with me in the car. We were going to be driving there then getting on some ship so I didn't have to worry about the four ounces thing. I grabbed my hair gel and spray putting that in a bag in case it leaked and decided to put the spray in my carry on and gel in my suitcase. I then grabbed my brush and my DS putting it in the carry on. It was only like a day and a half trip in the car but it took 3 days to get to Hawaii on the boat. I packed up two of my favorite DS games in the carry on bag too, along with my tooth brush, axe spray( I didn't coat myself with it just one or two small spritzes), and some candy bars. I packed my IPhone and car charger inside the carry on along with five t shirts, some pairs of boxers, a few jeans and some extra socks. I know it seems like a lot but we wouldn't be able to get into our extra luggage for around five days.

I then grabbed some mints to chew on, a book to read, my laptop so I could play movies on it, laptop charger and speakers, some sun glasses and a blanket. After I put all the stuff in my carry on I made sure I had my shark tooth necklace before putting all my other clothes into my two big suticases.

I packed a few more necessities before heading next door to Kim's house. The front door was open so I walked in trying to balance three suticases, my carry on being on top of my big suitcase. When I say big it really meant medium, I didn't pack too much clothes. Kim came over and picked up my carry on and brought it to the living room where our families sat there laughing.

I went and sat on a empty love seat. After some funny stories, Grace came in sitting next to Kim. well it was either sit down next to Kim or me because those were the only empty seats. Jerry then came in and sat next to me.

It was ten o clock and we all put our suitcases in the back. everyone thought the same as me and had a carry-on bag.

Kim's parents rented a car, well van. And it was huge, it had four rows of seats, and there was a place in the back that fit all of our suitcases. Kim's parents sat in the very front, while my parents sat in the next row. Those seats were individual, the next seats were together and had a storage compartment next to it, and the last seats were same as the 3rd. it was kind of unfair my parents got the good seats. Grace sat in the 3rd row seat and before Kim could get to it , Jerry sat in the next one. Kim and I then crawled into the back two seats. We each had our own carry on, hers being pink mine being red.

After we got in we put the carry on bags into a little storage compartment next to us. The last two seats were kind of squished because of the storage thing, so me and Kim ended up only having like two inches between us.

Grace glared at Jerry and he just smiled back, before we headed off.

**Hey guys sorry this was such a long chapter. I really wanted to get to where they take off. next chapter will probably be a little shorter. Anyway I hope you liked it and please leave a review. **


	4. here we go

**Hey guys, so here is the update to this chapter. I really appreciate all the comments I've gotten, and really hope they keep coming. Anyway let's get on to the story because we all know no one really cares about this intro thing.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

_Previously on two months_

_After we got in we put the carry on bags into a little storage compartment next to us. The last two seats were kind of squished because of the storage thing, so me and Kim ended up only having like two inches between us. _

_Grace glared at Jerry and he just smiled back, before we headed off._

Just as the car started Kim pulled out her laptop, flipping it open. She put on some headphones, and put a movie in the tray that slid out. Her laptop was some kind of apple, and it was super slim. I think I may have had the exact one.

The screen popped up and I realized it was the movie 'The Hunger Games'. Awesome I loved this movie so much. I nudged her shoulder, which wasn't much of a reach since like I said we were like an inch apart.

When she looked at me, I pouted while pointing to the screen. She took the hint, and asked Grace and Jerry "Hey guys you want to watch Hunger Games?" they looked back and Grace nodded while Jerry pouted. They were having a conversation and I don't think Jerry wanted it to end.

They set it so it was in the middle of the third row, so everyone could see it. about halfway through, Grace fell asleep. Jerry put his arm around her, I felt Kim tense at this but I elbowed her ribs before she could say anything.

"Ouch, what the heck Brewer?" she asked.

"It was simply to stop you from getting mad at Jerry", I said and chuckled at her glare. We continued watching the movie and soon enough Jerry was asleep too. How do you sleep during this movie, I will never understand.

I placed the laptop so it was on my lap but since me and Kim was so close, we could both see.

After the movie, Kim pulled the DVD out and went on her IPhone. I pouted at this because I wanted to watch another movie. I leaned over and whispered in her ear "Kim can't we watch another movie", she laughed at me.

"Don't worry I'm just going onto Netflix on my phone, there's tons of movies there. then I'll plug it into my laptop so that we can watch it on there", I smiled at this. She got on but we had totally different ideas on what movie to watch, she wanted to watch some chick flick while I wanted to watch a horror movie. I absolutely loved horror movies.

While I wanted to see truth or die, a completely freaky horror movie. Kim wanted to see some corny romance called 'waiting for forever'. Why would someone wait for something forever, I guess it's a phrase but still.

"Tell you what, we'll watch my movie, then we'll watch that one you want", Kim said. I nodded in agreement. she smiled before picking her movie, plugging it into the laptop, and putting in a little battery run speaker. I hadn't noticed that one before, but I'm guessing it was in because the sound was pretty good.

Oh my god this movie was so boring. It constantly had the guy begging, and I just wanted to die. Kim was enjoying it though, funny she didn't seem the type to enjoy chick flicks. After the movie was finally over I grabbed her phone and switched to truth or die.

I turned up the sound a little before we began watching. this movie was freaky, I loved it. after a while I saw Kim pause the movie.

"Kim what are you…", she cut me off.

"We are not watching more of that", I chuckled.

"Is the famous Kim Crawford scared?" she glared.

"No the movie is just stupid", I knew she was lying though. She wasn't very good at it.

"oh please Kim, just admit it you're scared", she shook her head and went to close the laptop before I stopped her.

"Come on Kim, I didn't like your movie but I watched it. wouldn't it be only fair for us to watch mine?" she hesitated before removing her hand and sitting back down.

We continued watching, and Kim eventually cuddled into my side. I don't think she was thinking straight but I didn't care. I had to admit I loved the feeling of her next to me. Her blonde hair tickled my chin, soon I heard little whimpers coming from her.

What I did next surprised even myself. I unbuckled her seatbelt and mine, scooped her up and placed her on my lap, and put the seatbelt around both of us. she tucked her head into my neck and I just sat there comfortably. Soon I heard little snores and knew Kim was sleeping.

1 hour later( the movies finished)

After a while Jerry woke up, and looked at us. He gave me thumbs up and turned around. I smiled and soon fell asleep too.

When I woke, I pulled out my phone to see it was 2 AM in the morning. I put Kim back in her seat, so that it wouldn't be quite as awkward. I immediately missed her presence. Okay I really need to get it through my thick head that she's the enemy. Or at least she was, and that I don't like her. okay well I like her but I can't show it. I mean she's still friends with the enemy.

I sighed, why does this have to be so complicated? Why can't we just go to the same dojo and date? I'll tell you why, because life sucks. Simple way to put it, I know.

I looked over to Kim to see she was slowly waking up. I guess we both share the quality that when we're on a road trip we wake up at different times.

"Hey Jack", she mumbled.

"Hey", she then bent over and pulled out some MNM's from her bag. I held out my hand for some and she just looked at it in fake confusion.

"Well are you going to give me some?" I said.

She held it back and said "mine", I laughed.

I pouted then I had an idea. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over and started tickeling her. she immediately started laughing and begging me to stop. I continued anyway until she held out the bag for me to take some.

I grabbed a few then realized I was still on top of her. we both locked gazes and I couldn't help it. I slowly leaned down so our lips brushed.

Hey guys so sorry I know kind of a cliff hanger there. also sorry this chapter is kind of short, only 1,177 words. I'll make my next a little longer.

Give me a R, give me a E, give me a VIEW, what do you get REVIEW.


	5. so close

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of two months. I hope you enjoy and I would really like to thank you guys for all the reviews I got last time. it means so much so many people are reading.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

_Previously on two months_

_I pouted then I had an idea. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over and started tickling her. She immediately started laughing and begging me to stop. I continued anyway until she held out the bag for me to take some. _

_I grabbed a few then realized I was still on top of her. we both locked gazes and I couldn't help it. I slowly leaned down so our lips brushed._

Jacks POV

Right as our lips brushed, Jerry woke up. "Hey guys what it do?" we immediately jerked away from each other. I could see Kim's face lighting up a bright red, and I'm sure mine wasn't too different. We both just looked at each other, and then Kim looked away.

"Nothing Jerry… nothing at all", I grumbled. Jerry was too tired to read my annoyed tone, so he just laid back down next to Grace. I'm not mad at Jerry… it's not his fault. It's just kind of annoying that we got interrupted. I sigh and look over to Kim, she has her head down, and she's blushing so bad her cheeks look like little tomatoes. She's also biting on her lip, her soft warm lips that I just kissed… okay not helping to think about it.

Oh great now she's probably going to ignore me for the rest of the trip. I sigh before grabbing my DS and playing some game. I don't even know what game, that's how distracted I was.

Grace soon woke up, Jerry looked over at her, and smirked. "Good morning Grace", he cooed in her ear before pecking her cheek. She just grumbled something, and punched him, hard, in the chest.

Jerry grunted at this, and narrowed his eyes. "no hay necesidad de ser una chica tan mezquino", he said. (No need to be so mean girl)

Grace just smirked, even though no one had a clue what he said. just then the car stopped to change drivers.

"Mr. Crawford can I use the bathroom", Grace said pointing towards the rest stop. He nodded while Grace grabbed a pepper spray out of her bag. I don't know why she needed it though, I'm a 3rd degree black belt and I wouldn't mess with her.

"Kim come with me", Grace demanded more then asked.

"No way in he…heck Grace I'm comfy", she said snuggling into the wall. Grace grabbed her hair then pulled her out. "Ouch… Grace let go of my hair… ouch Grace!" I chuckled at the two girls.

Kim POV

Grace pulled me outside… by my hair. "What Grace?" I snapped. I know what you're thinking, why so mean? Well let's see how you react to being pulled by your hair at whatever time it was in the morning, to use the bathroom.

"Jerry is driving me crazy. Kim when we get back there you're sitting next to me, got it" I nodded. she then used the restroom and we headed back to the car. Me still being cranky that I was dragged out there for that.

When we got back Grace and I both headed into the very back seats. Jack gave us a confused look.

"Jack move Grace and I are sitting here now", like I said not in a good mood.

Jack looked behind me and then shook his head. I looked behind me to see Jerry making a 'no' motion with his hands. I turned back around, "Jack I'm not in the mood, now move", I growled out. He just smirked and shook his head, I would've attacked him but he was a belt higher so he might win. I know what you're thinking might… well I may not like admitting defeat. "Fine", I said as I sat on his lap thinking he would move any second.

"Okay I'm cool with this", he said leaning back and getting comfortable. I then realized that there was a empty seat next to Jerry. I started to get up, but was pulled back down. "No you get two options, either Grace sits next to Jerry and you sit there or you sit here", I glared at him.

I looked over to Grace to see her practically begging, "Fine", I grumbled before leaning back on the wall. i felt Jack put the seat belt around both of us, and pull me a little closer. I sent a glare at him, before he shrugged. He then pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around both of us, aw how sweet. Okay I did not just say that.

I woke up and looked around, currently Grace and Jerry were cuddled up in the seat ahead of us, and I was sprawled out on jacks lap. My head was in the crook of his neck, and I could smell his minty breath mixed with the slight scent of cologne he was wearing. I had to admit it did smell good…wait back up a bit. Why were Jerry and Grace cuddled up next to each other?

I immediately crawled off jacks lap before waking Grace. We silently switched seats so neither boy woke up.

Soon Jerry woke up, "Kim what are you doing here?" I laughed at this.

"I was going to ask the same when I woke up and saw Grace next to you", his eyes went wide.

"Yo Jack they caught us", he said while throwing something at Jack. Jacks eyes drifted open, he looked so cute…okay please tell me I didn't just say that.

"Caught you doing what exactly?" Jerry and Jack both quickly replied "Nothing!".

I then pinched Jerry's arm till he yelled out. "Fine after you sat in jack's lap we planned out to move Grace so she could sit next to me, we were texting each other the whole time planning it out", my eyes widened.

"Jerry you could have just told them we moved Grace because she was squished dude", Jack yelled.

"Kim do me a favor and punch Jerry for me?" I nodded.

"Sure and I expect you to do the same", I then punched Jerry hard in the ribs while I heard a loud slapping sound. I looked back to see Grace had slapped Jack across the face, and I see a red mark and hoped there wouldn't be a bruise… well I don't know if I wanted there to be one.

They both yelled out in pain, while we smirked.

1 hour later

We were all on our phones texting… my cheek still hurt where Grace slapped it. man I will never do anything to get on her bad side again. I then got a text from Jerry.

**Jerry**/jack

**Yo Jack my stomach still hurts where Kim punched me**

Yeah well my cheek hurts… a lot. Grace sure can slap someone.

**That's my girl, well my future girl**

Really Jerry

**Serious yo, anyway bye**

Bye Jerry

I looked over to Kim to see her putting her phone down. Grace had just put hers down too. Just then Kim's father called out "Hey kids, since we're all awake lets get some breakfast", we all nodded. we stopped at some breakfast diner.

We walked in; the place had an old style look to it. there were only tables for four so the parents got one while we got the other. I quickly sat next to Kim which I got a glare for, I guess she was saving the seat for Grace.

We all ordered our food and the table was filled with an awkward silence. That is until I heard a slapping sound; I look over to see Jerry clutching his cheek and Grace smirking.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Kim you're coming with me", Grace ordered.

"Not again", Kim mumbled as she got up.

I chuckled and looked over to Jerry. "What did you do to deserve that?" I asked on the verge of laughing.

"Well we were texting and I said that she shouldn't have slapped you earlier and she said you deserved it and then next thing I knew my cheek hurt", I nodded.

"Well sorry you got slapped for defending me", he just shook it off. Grace and Kim then came out, and walked over to Kim's parents.

"Mr. Crawford if you don't mind we'll be waiting in the van", Grace said.

Kim looked surprised by this, I heard her say to Grace "But I'm hungry". Grace rolled her eyes and walked out. Jerry and I both ate quickly; keeping the girls orders to give them in the car and headed out. There was still going to be about 20 minutes until my parents both came out.

Grace was sitting in the 3rd row of seats so of course Jerry sat next to her. "What are you guys doing here?" Jerry chuckled.

"We finished early", he said simply. Kim then came back and looked at us just as surprised before reluctantly sitting next to me in the back.

"Kim can we go for a walk?" she looked at me strangely before agreeing. We walked out into the woods that were next to the diner.

"What's up Jack?" Kim asked.

"I wanted to talk about what almost happened this morning… ".

**Sorry another cliffy, anyway review and I will update faster**


	6. rain rain go away

**A. guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter of 'Two Months'. Anyway please keep the reviews coming, I really love how many I've gotten.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

**By the way anything in bold is there concourses. There actual thoughts are in normal.**

_Previously on 'Two Months'_

_"We finished early", he said simply. Kim then came back and looked at us just as surprised before reluctantly sitting next to me in the back._

_"Kim can we go for a walk?" she looked at me strangely before agreeing. We walked out into the woods that were next to the diner._

_"What's up Jack?" Kim asked._

_"I wanted to talk about what almost happened this morning… "._

**Kim's POV**

I stood there blank for a second, what was I supposed to say? 'Oh yeah when we almost kissed but were interrupted by Jerry', that would be awkward. Of course, wasn't it already awkward? At least Jerry interrupted us or that would be really awkward. **Oh please who are you fooling? I'm surprised you didn't attack Jerry when he interrupted. **Oh will you just shut up? **Nope sorry but my job is to tell the truth. **

Ugh I really wish that I didn't have my conscious sometimes**. Hey I heard that, if you didn't have me think of all the screw ups that would be in your life. Like when I told you not to die your hair brown because people kept telling you that you were stupid. **Okay I'll give her that one that would've been bad. I really don't like being called stupid though, of course now I just beat up anyone who would dare say that to me.

Anyway back to the topic, I am glad that Jerry interrupted us. **Whatever tickles you peach honey.** Okay maybe I was a little sad, wait what did I just say? Scratch that I am glad, maybe, I don't know.

Maybe if I play dumb I can get out of this. "What happened this morning? What did happen this morning?" I couldn't help the fact that my voice went like two octaves higher. Ugh why couldn't I be a good liar? He raised his eyebrows and smirked, while I blushed scarlet.

"If it wasn't for the fact that your voice just sounded like a chipmunk, the cherries on your cheeks gave you away, oh and now there upgrading to big tomatoes", he smirked. I punched him in the chest as hard as I could, and couldn't help but notice it felt as hard as a rock.

"Wow you may be good at karate, Kim, but you need to work on your strength. Anyway we need to talk about how… oh I don't know… maybe how we almost kissed this morning?" I sighed.

"Look can we just forget that happened", I swear I saw a hurt look flash across his face. But if there was, it was immediately placed by a blank one.

"But… yeah sure that sounds good", he looked down at the ground.

"Oh and thanks for saving my breakfast this morning", I said changing the subject. He smiled at this, remembering how I was forced to leave the diner.

"Well let's get back so that you can eat it", I nodded and we walked back.

Jack POV

I couldn't help but be disappointed she wanted to forget what happened. I feel like I have multiple personality disorder. First I'm saying I don't like Kim, now I'm saying I do like her. I just don't know what to do. Okay today's mission is to figure out how I feel about Kim and make a plan. I mean I have two months, Jerry was going to be busy flirting with Grace, and our parents were going to be working. So that means plenty of time alone.

I sigh as we continue walking upwards. Grace and Jerry are still sitting in the 3rd seats so I and Kim are again squished in the back. I learned then it's almost impossible to focus on… anything hen a pretty girl is squished into your side. We were so close her hair was on my shoulder, not that I'm complaining. Okay now to thinking.

Well I did like Kim. **No duh genius, I see we have a smart one over here.** Oh will you shut up anyway I like Kim, she's smart pretty, nice (to certain people), feisty and she'd definitely be a chase. And there is nothing a Brewer man loves more than a good chase. So it sounds like I definitely know how I feel about her. Now what I have to do is come up with a plan. That shouldn't be too hard though, I mean I have two months with plenty of alone time, and I may be cocky but you have to agree I'm good in the looks department.

Okay so what I need to do is first off get it so she likes me, but we aren't friends. This way we won't get stuck in the friend zone. Okay that shouldn't be too hard. Then what do I do?

I thought for a little bit, I've never really worked to get a girl before. Of course Kim wasn't like most girls, Kim was… Kim. I think that's the only word that can describe her.

Step two would be to get her to see me in a more romantic light. Like a picnic on the beach, or something else romantic like that. I had always been surprisingly good at coming up with romantic ideas. Then I'll ask her out, now I'm not sure if things are exactly going to go that way but that was the basic plan.

Little did I know things were going to go very differently.

Kim POV

Why did I say I wanted to forget the kiss? Wait what am I thinking, why wouldn't I**? Well sweetie you don't want to forget it since you like him. **Oh do you have a mute button, and if so where is it. **Sorry but you're stuck with me for the long run.** I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, while eating my chocolate chip pancakes that Jack was nice enough to bring me. Jack… and Jerry, yeah Jack and Jerry were nice enough to bring me.

I looked out my window to see it was raining really hard, and I could barely see streaks of light above in the sky.

"Dad I think we need to pull over and wait for the storm", I said.

"I know sweetie, I'm just waiting a few minutes because there's a rest stop ahead we can go to", I nodded. Just then the car slid when my dad tried to make a turn into a exit. It skidded across the ground and soon came to a stop. I looked around and luckily we were in the parking area of the rest stop. Even more luckily we didn't hit anything. He slowly pulled into a parking spot and I looked out again.

It was raining so hard I couldn't see a thing. I looked over to Jack to see him looking out his window too. Just then my mother announced "Did anyone pack an umbrella?" we all shook our heads.

I looked to see that we were in the very back of the parking lot, and it was a huge parking lot. "Dad can't we go a little closer?" I pleaded.

"Sorry sweetie but I don't want us to crash, so no", I sighed.

"Then can't we stay in here?" I pleaded.

"No, I have to go to the bathroom", Grace interrupted.

"How can you have to go to the bathroom, you went like an hour ago?" Jerry asked.

"We really didn't go to the bathroom, and Kim you shouldn't care about us staying or not, because I'm going to the bathroom and you're coming", I shot her a dirty look.

"Fine we're all going then", I announced.

"No way girl, no way am I going", Jerry said.

**Jack POV**

Grace just smirked and grabbed his ear pulling him out. I looked over to Kim to see her laughing.

"You think that's funny huh?" before she could answer I grabbed her and placed her over me running to the stop. When I got there I placed her down and I swear I saw smoke coming out her ears.

She then smirked and whipped her hair back and forth so I was drenched.

"Good job genius now we don't have our carryon, and you're going to get them both", I shrugged my shoulders and ran out.

I grabbed both of our carry-on bags and ran back in.

"Okay kids the rain is supposed to stop in an hour. Now everyone go clean up", we all nodded.

I went into the boys' bathroom, and quickly put some gel in my hair. What, I like my hair? I changed into a bobby wasabi shirt and some kaki-shorts that went to my knees. I put on my other sneakers since my one's from earlier were soaked. I spritzed on some axe before walking out.

There was a little lounge area and Jerry and my dad were in. Kim's father then came out too. We talked a little before Kim came out. Her hair was up in a messy bun that had locks sticking out. She was wearing a black dragon sweatshirt that was mainly black with red and white writing. She also was wearing light blue skinny jeans, and some black flip flops. I could tell she didn't have makeup on, which I don't think she needed.

She came and sat next to Grace, who looked a little more done up, but still natural. She was wearing a purple t shirt, black leather jacket, and some dark wash skinny jeans. Her hair was in a French braid, with a few pieces out and she was wearing black flats. She had on some lip gloss but from what I could tell that was it, like I said still natural.

Well this should be an interesting hour.

**Hey guys so I hope you liked this chapter. It took me so much editing for the conscious thing, so you better appreciate it. anyway please review, and tell me if you like the conscious thing.**


	7. buffet

**Hey guys so this is my update on two months, I hope you enjoy. Also thank you so much for all the reviews I have gotten. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

_Previously on 'two months'_

_There was a little lounge area and Jerry and my dad were in. Kim's father then came out too. We talked a little before Kim came out. Her hair was up in a messy bun that had locks sticking out. She was wearing a black dragon sweatshirt that was mainly black with red and white writing. She also was wearing light blue skinny jeans, and some black flip flops. I could tell she didn't have makeup on, which I don't think she needed. _

_She came and sat next to Grace, who looked a little more done up, but still natural. She was wearing a purple t shirt, black leather jacket, and some dark wash skinny jeans. Her hair was in a French braid, with a few pieces out and she was wearing black flats. She had on some lip gloss but from what I could tell that was it, like I said still natural. _

_Well this should be an interesting hour. _

We all sat there in silence for a few minutes. You could hear the sound of rain drilling off the roof. My mother then broke the silence. "Okay well what do you want to do?" we all just shrugged.

"How about the adults sleep since we've had to stay awake this whole time, and the kids can go explore?" we all gave her a questioning look. What was there to explore? I mean the place was pretty simple. I was about to respond when all the adults lay down.

Kim rolled her eyes and pulled out her IPhone, tapping away on the screen. Grace pulled out her laptop, while Jerry put on headphones and listened to music off his iPod. Seriously is this how we're going to spend the next hours? I don't think so.

I snatched Grace's laptop from her while grabbing Jerry's iPod. "Hey!" they both shouted. I went to grab Kim's phone, but she swatted my hand away.

"Kim give me the phone", I warned. We were SO not going to sit here and play on our electronics. And Kim's little stubborn attitude was not going to keep me away from that.

"Let me think… no", she replied, not even looking up. I sighed and went to grab it again. She shot her hand up to dodge my hand, and I grabbed it while snatching her phone with my other hand. It wasn't hard considering she had a pretty weak left hand.

"Brewer give me back my phone", she seethed. I have to say the glare she was giving me was pretty scary.

"No, now we're going to spend some time together, think about how boring the trip is going to be if we don't all get along", I exclaimed.

"Not if we have our electronics", Kim stated while trying to snatch her phone. I just held it above my head along with Grace's laptop and Jerry's iPod. I put them in my suitcase and zipped it close.

"Now everyone sit in a circle", they all did except Kim.

"Kim", I warned.

"I'm not following orders from you", she spat as she sat on the futon. I rolled my eyes, happy that the rest would rather play a game then sit and pout.

"How about we play would you rather?" Grace asked.

Jerry and I nodded, "what's up with Kim?" he asked. He even noticed her little mood.

"Oh she's probably just cranky", Grace answered. I looked over to Kim and saw her head in her hand just sitting there.

"Kim you're welcome to play", I said.

"I'd rather get struck by lightning", she said.

"Well since we're playing would you rather, thanks for starting, but you have to sit in the circle", she just rolled her eyes.

"Kim get your ass over here", Grace said in an angry tone. Kim just shook her head.

"Don't worry, sometime soon she'll get out of her little mood and want to join, let's start", Jerry and I nodded and Grace asked me.

"Would you rather get beat by a white belt or wear a dress for a whole day", that was a hard one. With both I lose my dignity, but at least with the dress everyone would know it was against my wanting.

"Wear a dress for a day", I responded. We played like this for about twenty minutes until we decided to play truth or dare. I looked over to see Kim still sitting there pouting. "Kim the invitation is still open", she looked over. I could see she was thinking before walking over and sitting between Grace and I.

"Glad to have you", I said as I locked her in a headlock jokingly.

"Hey let me out, Jack, I'm going to kill you", she whined. She squirmed and writhed and wiggled, while I held her there. Jerry and Grace were holding their stomachs laughing, and I was chuckling at her attempts of escape.

After 3 minutes we were still laughing, since she was still trying to escape. A few more minutes went by and she finally stopped, I'm guessing from her panting she wore herself out.

I let her out and she glared before jumping at me. I caught her by the waist. "Kim I'm sorry, it was just too funny", I said between laughs. Her cheeks were flaming red by now, from blushing and I'm sure some anger.

"Okay stop laughing you jerks", Kim yelled at Jerry and Grace. They stopped knowing Kim could probably kill them.

"Okay let's just play the game", Grace said, her face red from laughing. We all nodded.

We got out a bottle of soda from my bag and used that to spin. I went first and it landed on Kim.

"Kim truth or dare", I said with a smirk.

"Truth", Kim said noticing my smirk.

Kim would you rather get in a headlock again, or kiss me", I know I'm supposed to be making her friend right now, but I couldn't help it.

"Hmm both sound pretty horrible, but I'd have to choose head lock", I put my hand to my heart, faking hurt.

"I'm offended", she shrugged and spun the bottle. It landed on Jerry.

"Jerry truth or dare", she said.

"Dare", Jerry said.

"You have to wear a girl sunglasses the rest of ride", his eyes widened. We all laughed.

"No way in heck", he said.

"You have to, it was a dare, or are you chicken", he rolled his eyes.

"Fine", he said.

"I know the perfect ones too", Grace said while heading over to her carry on. She pulled out a pair of pink sunglasses that had orange and pink flowers all over them. The actual lenses were dark brown. He slipped them on.

He spun the bottle and it landed on me. "Truth or dare", he asked.

"Dare", I replied.

"You have to let the girls play with your hair and keep it that way the rest of the ride", the girls smiled evilly at me. I gulped and nodded.

"Awesome let me go get my stuff", Grace said. My eyes widened when she came back with hair color, and a curler, along with some brushes, and some hair tries, and some head bands. Thank god she didn't have scissors.

"You keep all that stuff in your carry on", I said. She nodded and dragged me over to an electrical outlet and plugged in the curler.

Kim grabbed the brush and brushed through my hair, while Grace walked back. I gave her a confused look.

"I'm sure Kim wants some revenge", I looked at her to see her smirking. This is not good, not good at all. And I'm going to get Jerry later for this, along with Kim.

She started by spraying water on my hair, and I'm pretty sure it was no accident that she got some on my neck. She then brushed it out and curled it so it was all in curls.

"Don't worry Jack this stuff comes out with shampoo", she said as she ran some pink hair dye through one of the curly locks. I just glared at her. She clipped in some sparkly clips and clapped, I guess being done. She grabbed the hairspray and sprayed my whole head; I looked in the mirror and sighed. It looked as bad as I imagined.

The rain then stopped so we headed back tothe van; getting a few looks from our parents. I'm sure it was a sight to see though. Those girls are going to get itone way or another.

Jerry then leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Jack help me sit next to Grace", I nodded. We both raced ahead of the girls, they started running too but it was too late, Jerry and I were already in different rows. They just scowled at us and then surprised me. Grace sat next to me while Kim sat next to Jerry.

"Aw did your plan not go right", Kim cooed in the row ahead. Jerry and I would've switched seats but the car was already moving, and my parents would've yelled at me.

After a few hours I felt a tap at my shoulder, I looked over to see Kim.

"Hey Jack I need my phone", she said. I smirked at this.

"After what you did to my hair, I don't think so", I said.

"Well you put me in a head lock for like five minutes, so I think we're even", she growled.

"Well I don't think so", I replied. She just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jack, I really want my phone", she pouted.

"Well I want normal hair", I said.

"You never had normal hair in the first place", she said.

"If you think insulting me is going to help your case here then it's not", I said.

"It's not exactly an insult, I'm just saying it's not normal. Could be better then normal", she said.

"So you like my hair", I said with a smirk.

"No I didn't say that", she replied quickly. Yeah she had a crush on me.

"Okay, okay anyway if you say please then I'll give the phone", I stated. I know what you're thinking 'why didn't you get something better'. I could've gotten her to sit back next to me, make her kiss me, or said she has a crush on me. But like I said the first part is to become good acquaintances, or light friends.

She beamed when I said this, "Okay Jack will you please give me my phone?" she asked in a sweet voice. I nodded and handed it to her. she smiled again before leaning back into her seat texting away. I also gave Jerry his iPod and Grace her laptop.

5 hours later

Kim's POV

The next few hours went by uneventful, until it was time for dinner. Everyone was fighting over what to eat. Grace and I wanted subway, Jack wanted McDonalds, Jerry wanted a buffet, my mom wanted subway, Jack's mom wanted anything, and the dads both wanted a buffet.

"Okay that's enough, let's just go to a buffet, there's healthy stuff there too so Grace, Kim's mom and Kim can't complain, there's burgers for me, and a buffet for Jerry and the dads", Jack yelled.

"There is hardly anything healthy at those disgusting places", I yelled.

"I agree with Jack, let's get a buffet", my mom said. since me and Grace were the only one's who disagreed, we were way out numbered.

**Okay I know weird ending point; I didn't want it to be too long. Please leave a review, all of them are read, and it only takes like 15 seconds. **


	8. bet

**Hey guys so I got a request saying they wanted a lot of kick in the next chapter, and I though who am I to deny? Okay can anyone tell me who sais that because it sounds familiar. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. if I did then Kim and Jack would be dating from the beginning.**

_Previously on 'Two Months'_

"_Okay that's enough, let's just go to a buffet, there's healthy stuff there too so Grace, Kim's mom and Kim can't complain, there's burgers for me, and a buffet for Jerry and the dads", Jack yelled._

"_There is hardly anything healthy at those disgusting places", I yelled. _

"_I agree with Jack, let's get a buffet", my mom said. Since me and Grace were the only ones who disagreed, we were way out numbered._

Kim's POV

Why did we have to go to a buffet? Those places are Gross with a capital G. "Why can't we go somewhere healthy?" I whined.

"You know I'm starting to think you just want to go against everything I say. Which proves you have a crush on me", I fake gagged.

"In your dreams shaggy", his eyes widened and his jaw almost hit the floor.

"Hey insult me, but don't, and I repeat don't, insult the hair", he said as he flipped some of the curls.

"Um right now it's pretty easy to insult, since it is pink", I laughed. He just rolled his eyes.

We parked in some resturaunt and went inside. The waitress escorted us to some table. She was some obvious fake blond with bleach white teeth. She looked unnaturally skinny, and her face looked like it had a mountain full of makeup on.

"Hi my name is Jessica, what can I get you today", she said in a nasally voice. She had pushed her chest out and was obviously trying to look cute. Another thing was she was looking directly at Jack.

Okay is it bad if I wanted to rip out all of her fake blonde hair. Yeah I think that's bad. Why would I care if she flirts with him? _Because you like him, _oh will you shut up. Jack just ignored her and we all got our drinks. Jessica looked angry as she stomped off in her 5 inch boots. I really wished she would trip in those things.

I looked over to see Jack smirking at me. I decided to play dumb and gave him a puzzled look. We then all went off to get our food. I was at the salad bar when Jack came up to me.

"Wow I'm surprised your ears aren't red", he stated. I gave him a more confused look. Why would my ears be red?

"Why would they be red?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh I don't know from all that smoke coming out of them earlier when that waitress was flirting with me", I laughed.

"Oh please if anything I was happy she was flirting with you, it was a funny show", I said. he rolled his eyes and walked off. was it that obvious that I didn't like it. I bet he was just playing with me.

Jack POV

Some fake blonde came over and asked in a icky voice what we wanted. I couldn't help compare her to Kim. Kim was a natural blonde, this girl was obviously bleached since she had black hair at the very top. Kim didn't wear heels all the time, this girl could kill someone with those heels. Kim didn't flirt with guys, this girl was right now. Kim and me had things in common, I have no idea about this girl. Kim didn't wear a lot of makeup, this girl looked like she put it on by the bottle. Kim had a normal voice, this girls freaked me out. Kim could scare the heck out of me when she wanted to, this girl just annoyed me.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't like the waitress. I was only comparing them to find reasons I like Kim. I think it would be quicker to list things I don't like about her though. All her flaws I personally loved. for example I loved her stubbornness, and her don't make me punch you attitude. Maybe I could make Kim a little jealous though.

No that wouldn't be the way to go, I looked over to Kim to see she looked irritated. I smirked, she liked me, she liked me, I chanted in my head. I just ignored the waitress flirts and ordered my drink. Jessica's jaw dropped, and she stomped back to the kitchen.

I grabbed a hamburger off the buffet and put cheese, mustard, ketchup and relish on it. I just hope there's no blue cheese in this place, that wouldn't be pretty. I looked over to see Kim was at the salad bar.

"Wow I'm surprised your ears aren't red", I started, which earned me a confused look.

"Why would they be red?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh I don't know from all that smoke coming out of them earlier when that waitress was flirting with me", she laughed.

"Oh please if anything I was happy she was flirting with you, it was a funny show", she said. I had to agree it was pretty funny. I just rolled my eyes and walked off.

I went and got some mac and cheese, and some fries. I also got some mashed potatoes knowing my mom would be mad if I didn't.

I walked back to see Kim and Grace both having salads, and Jerry having a mix of anything unhealthy. Like at the diner, the kid's got their own table. We just ate in silence until the waiter came up again refilling our drinks.

"So Kim, I never pictured you as a super healthy eater", I said.

"I'm not, I just know I'm going to gain a few in Hawaii, since there's no sports there I'm going to be doing", I nodded.

"Well what about swimming and stuff, you know since we're so close to the beach", wow I think this may be one of our first conversations that didn't turn to fighting.

"Can't I really don't like going in water", I nodded.

"But hey there's beach volleyball and stuff", Grace piped in. we both nodded.

"Yeah and there's that dance with grass skirts and coconut bra's which I'm sure you'd like", Jerry said with a smirk. He immediately got two death glares from the girls.

"What… there less showy then bikini's", he said. we all nodded, he had a point. We continued chatting and for once none of us were fighting. It was kind of nice, I must say.

We all got up to get seconds, with Kim going to the salad bar again. I grabbed her hand though and dragged her over to the other stuff.

"Jack what are you doing?" she asked.

"Kim you don't need to worry about your weight, come on have something yummy", she hesitated before nodding and grabbing some fried chicken.

We all got back with Grace having gotten 2 corn dogs and some mac and cheese. Jerry got some taco's, I got pizza, and Kim got fried chicken and fries. We all got a few smaller sides with that but those were the main things. What, I know it sounds like a lot but we're at a buffet. Once we were done the guys got thirds, and the girls waited so we could have dessert.

It's not like the girls didn't eat a lot though, it's just well me and Jerry were growing boys. We require lots of food. After me and Jerry ate, we all got dessert. We all got ice cream, and Kim got a brownie and a cookie, Grace got a cookie and piece of fudge, Jerry got two pieces of cake and a brownie, and I got 1 piece of cake, a brownie and a cookie.

"Okay you guys are not going to be able to finish all that", Grace said looking at me and Jerry.

"You wanna bet?" Jerry asked.

"You're on and if you loose, you have to wear the glasses and hair like that the whole trip back too", Grace said.

"And if you loose you have to do what ever we say for the whole way back and there", Jerry replied. I just elbowed him in the ribs. No way was I getting my hair done like this again.

I also saw Kim with a worried look. "How about the bet be between you two?" she asked.

"No you're in this Kim", Grace demanded. I tried doing the same but was dragged back in by Jerry.

"Oh well I guess I don't mind doing that to Jack again", Kim smirked.

"And I can't wait to boss you around the whole trip", I said.

"Wait I thought it was just the trip there and back", Grace said.

"Whatever", I replied. We all shook hands and Jerry and I began eating.

After 10 minutes I didn't think I could eat anymore, yet I still had my cookie. Then I remembered the hair and quickly popped it in my mouth. The girls just sat there shocked.

"Well this should be fun", Jerry said. I smirked at Kim who rolled her eyes.

"Can we go now?" she said. her dad just nodded and we all headed off, but not before I left a tip for the waiter. I wouldn't have but the dish person deserved something. This time we didn't have to worry about sitting so Jerry was next to Grace and I was next to Kim. when we got there Grace and Kim were sitting in the 3rd row.

"Um Kim we had a deal", I said. she gave me a confused look.

I motioned to the seat next to me. She rolled her eyes before sitting next to me.

"Glad to have you", she just shrugged. She pulled out her phone and plugged it into her laptop so she could watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked. I smiled since I was included.

"Hmm I don't know what are you thinking?" I asked.

"How about Love Story", I raised my eyebrows.

"How about a adventure. That way it suits both genders", she nodded. I scrolled through for a while looking for something good. I named off a few only to be dismissed.

"How about abduction?" I asked**. (I haven't seen it but have been dying too)**

"Sounds good", we both lay down and started to watch. Then I remembered the last time we were in this position. Kim's head was on my shoulder, and she was cuddled next to me watching the movie.

I tried to focus on the movie and not her shiny blonde hair but I was losing the battle. I looked over to her again to see she was looking at me. We both started to lean in and our lips were about to touch when she jerked back.

"I'm sorry I can't do this", she said. I cursed silently, it's going to be hard to be friends now.

"Look I'm sorry it's.." she cut me off.

"No don't be… it's just well you're a wasabi warrior and I'm a black dragon", she said.

"I thought your mother said you couldn't do that anymore", I replied.

"The day we left she told me I could go back to the dojo, because it keeps me in shape", I rolled my eyes. Her mother may be nice to people but she was mean to Kim.

"Oh", was all I could reply with. What was I supposed to say?

"I'm sorry Jack", she said. I looked at her, why would she be sorry? That she rejoined her dojo.

"Don't be sorry Kim, you have no reason to be", I said.

She nodded and we continued watching the movie. I wasn't mad at Kim but I was sad. Since she was on the black dragons, it basically meant we could never be more than friends. There is a good side to this though; maybe that's why she wanted to forget the kiss. I sighed it was getting late and I just wanted to sleep. I looked over to see Kim asleep on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and fell asleep myself.

**Okay I know that wasn't that much kick but don't worry I have SO much more planned in the future. **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Also I'm having a little CONTEST. Whoever can guess the answer below gets a preview of the next chapter. **

**CONTEST INFO**

**Also they can't be guest. And the first person to guess it correctly gets it. the person who wins also gets a shootout. And if no one gets it this time I will give another hint next time.**

**Someone asks Kim to do something… bad. Who asks her?**

**One new character is introduced in the next chapter. they are under 18 and are in Kickin it. **

**Sorry I want to make it challenging, and the first person to get it right wins. Also you can only guess one person for chapter for question. **


	9. jelly fish

Okay guys so here is add-ons to the contest. The new hints are in bold.

Also they can't be guest. And the first person to guess it correctly gets it. The person who wins also gets a shootout. And if no one gets it this time I will give another hint next time.

So first of all the first question was, someone asks Kim to do something… bad. Who asks her**? Now the new hint is that the person who asks her is on the black dragons. **

One new character is introduced in the next chapter. They are under 18 and are in Kickin it**. The new hint is that they are on the black dragons.**

Okay so the first person to get it right wins.

I repeat you can not be guest, because then I can't PM you and respond to your answers, sorry.

**Okay so there are the rules and stuff. Also I did PM all of you telling you which ones you got right. Now onto the story, which I'm pretty sure you guys came here for… I hope. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

"_I'm sorry Jack", she said. I looked at her, why would she be sorry? That she rejoined her dojo. _

"_Don't be sorry Kim, you have no reason to be", I said._

_She nodded and we continued watching the movie. I wasn't mad at Kim but I was sad. Since she was on the black dragons, it basically meant we could never be more than friends. There is a good side to this though; maybe that's why she wanted to forget the kiss. I sighed it was getting late and I just wanted to sleep. I looked over to see Kim asleep on my shoulder. _

_I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and fell asleep myself._

Still Jack's POV

I woke up and looked out the window to my side. We were driving quickly through the road. I look to my side to see Kim sleeping quietly on my shoulder. Her hair was in a mess of waves, and I knew this sounded cheesy but she looked beautiful as ever without makeup.

Jerry then noticed I was awake. "Hey Jack, you should have seen how cute you two were cuddling. Grace and I got some pictures", Grace was currently sleeping. He handed me his phone and I looked through them. He handed me his phone and I looked at the two pictures he took. One from the left side and one from the right, they both were the same though. Kim had her whole body cuddled up to me, and her head buried in my neck. My chin was on top of her head and I had an arm around her shoulders. We both looked really comfortable.

We were still in a pretty similar position except the head thing. Now she was just cuddled up to me, and my arm was around her shoulders.

"Hey do you know how much longer it's going to be?" I asked.

"Well we are going to be at the loading place in about 3 hours. We will be kind of early though, so we will be just waiting in the car for around 5 hours since we get on the ship at 5:00PM", I nodded.

"Yeah I heard the ship's not too bad, since people do this a lot. There's a pool on there, and a game room, of course it should be nice, we are going to be on there for 3 days", I nodded again.

"So what are the room plans?" wow I had a lot of questions.

He shrugged, and then Grace woke up. she looked around and smiled, probably remembering the pictures she took.

"Can we stop sometime soon… I'm hungry", Jerry and I both groaned. We still had huge stomach aches. Kim laughed figuring out the reason for our groans, and I shot her a death glare.

"Kim I'd be careful because right now you have to do whatever I say", she just crossed her arms with a huff. We ended up just stopping at McDonalds to get a few breakfast sandwiches and hash browns. We all got one sandwich and hash brown and ate up.

I had finished mine quickly, what I'm a growing boy? Kim ate about half of it, then started putting it in the bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Was she throwing it away?

"I can't eat all of this", she explained. I grabbed the hash brown and popped the rest in my mouth. She laughed and gave me the sandwich too, which I gladly ate.

A few hours later

We finally got to the port stop. I couldn't wait to get out of the car. I was usually always up and on my feet, but the last two days I was always laying around. In my defense what was I supposed to do, run alongside the car? I nudged Kim lightly, since she had fallen back asleep.

"Kim come on, wake up. Come on Kimmy wake up", I then felt a harsh jab at my ribs.

"Don't call me Kimmy", Kim grumbled. I laughed, but stopped to rub my ribs. That girl was strong.

"Fine Kim, so you want to go for a walk?" she nodded and we started walking around. We walked in a comfortable silence, just looking around at the beautiful ocean. We walked onto the dock, next to the ship.

"Oh my god Jack, look", Kim said. I looked where she was looking and saw a jelly fish on the dock. I picked it up by the top, you know the part that doesn't sting you, and tossed it back into the ocean, since I think it's still alive.

It definitely was still alive, because as it was tossed, one of the shock things stung my wrist.

"Ouch!" I yelled as it landed in the water. Kim ran to my side and started helping me. Since we both had no idea what to do we ran back to the car.

"Stay here Jack", she said.

"Kim are you crazy, we should get your parents", she just waved me off and looked through her carry-on bag. She then pulled out a book, which was a book about sea creatures in the ocean. Luckily for us there was a whole section on how to treat a jelly fish sting.

"Okay there's a lot of things you can do, you can wash it in baking soda, vinegar or salt water. Also you can… where not doing that, never mind", I gave her a confused look and snatched the book. I looked and it said you could urinate on the cut… yeah not going to happen.

"Okay let's just do the salt water, since that's all we have here", I said. She nodded and we headed back to the dock where that stupid jelly fish, which I was trying to help, stung me.

We walked down a while, before we got to the part where the water was only a few feet from the dock. We both sat down, and Kim scooped some water in her hand before rubbing it on my wrist. I was worried it was going to hurt, but the minute it touched my skin it eased the burn. I sighed happily and let Kim start washing it. I'm pretty sure I even moaned a few times.

"Okay so I'll be right back", I nodded and she came back with a bottle of lotion. She put some sea water in it and shook it.

"There now you can just put this on, and on the boat I'm sure there will be a sea water paste", wow I had to give her credit she was a smart girl. She helped me up and we headed back.

"What happened to you Jack?" Jerry asked.

"Eh I got stung by a jelly fish", I said.

"Ouch, you okay man", he said.

"Yeah, we put some salt water on it, hey what time is it?" I asked.

He pulled out his iPod. "Um it's 1:00PM. So we have four hours, there's a seafood place up there, you guys want to go get some food", we both nodded.

When we got there, I saw it was like a stand, but really big. There was a bunch of picnic tables around it too. We all went in line and ordered a family meal, meaning they'd bring out like five things and we all would share it.

We all talked about how the sting happened. "I officially hate jelly fish, Kim can I have some of that lotion, it's starting to burn", she nodded and put a few pumps in my hand. I rubbed it on my arm, and then put on hand sanitizer, which Kim also had in her purse.

They then brought out five big plates. One had lobster mac and cheese, one had some kind of baked fish, one had sushi, one had two lobsters on it, and one had a huge pile of shrimp. They also brought out only four big empty plates.

We all ended up sharing the food, with Kim and I having a lobster and Jerry and Grace having a lobster. The lobster Mac and cheese was amazing, while the baked fish, which was cod, was awesome. The shrimp were nice, and it was nice to have a cold item. Since they only brought out two pairs of claw cutters, I and Kim had to take turns with it.

I was cutting off one of the claws, I got the side with the big one, and accidentally squirted Kim.

"Sorry", I said. She shrugged, knowing it was an accident. Probably makes us even for the jelly sting.

We continued eating and walked back to the van.

**Okay guys so here are the clues again. So first of all the first question was, someone asks Kim to do something… bad. Who asks her? Now the new hint is that the person who asks her is on the black dragons side.**

**CONTEST INFO**

**One new character is introduced in the next chapter. They are under 18 and are in Kickin it. The new hint is that they are on the black dragons.**

**Now you can't put multiple answers, if you do I simply won't respond. Also you CAN'T do this from guest, because then I won't be able to PM you to say if you were correct about one. The winner gets a sneak peak of the chapter and a shout out. **

**IF YOU FORGOT THE RULES PLEASE GO CHECK IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER, BECAUSE I WROTE THEM THERE. **

**REVIEW**


	10. hints

Hey guys so here is the updates on the questions. THESE ARE TWO DIFFERENT QUESTIONS. SO YOU HAVE TO PUT TWO ANSWERS IN YOUR GUESS.

So first of all the first question was, someone asks Kim to do something… bad. Who asks her? Now the new hint is that the person who asks her is on the black dragons**. The new hint is they are the person that tells Frank to kick Jack in the first episode of Kickin it. **

The second question is: One new character is introduced in the next chapter. They are under 18 and are in Kickin it. The new hint is that they are on the black dragons. **The new hint is in the show Kim dated this person. **

**So yeah I think everyone will get it by now. sorry if you were one of the ones that got confused about it. **

**Sorry this isn't a chapter I just wanted you guys to get the hints. **


	11. boarding

**Okay guys so here is the update to this chapter, and the winner of the contest is Summergirl987. So congrats to her, and she gets an early preview to the chapter. **

**Okay you know the drill by know, but if you don't, I own Kickin it. **

"**No you don't now make the disclaimer", Jack whined.**

"**Yes I do", I retorted. **

"**Will you two shut up", Kim said coming in the room. **

"**No!" we both yelled. **

**Fine I don't own Kickin it, so disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way, happy?**

_We all ended up sharing the food, with Kim and I having a lobster and Jerry and Grace having a lobster. The lobster Mac and cheese was amazing, while the baked fish, which was cod, was awesome. The shrimp were nice, and it was nice to have a cold item. Since they only brought out two pairs of claw cutters, I and Kim had to take turns with it._

_I was cutting off one of the claws, I got the side with the big one, and accidentally squirted Kim. _

"_Sorry", I said. She shrugged, knowing it was an accident. Probably makes us even for the jelly sting. _

_We continued eating and walked back to the van._

Jack POV

When we got to the van our parents were there sleeping. How much sleep do adults need? I shook my head and climbed into the back row. Kim and Grace came in next sitting in the 3rd row. Jerry climbed in and gave them a questioning look.

"Excuse me ladies I believe we had a deal", Jerry stated. Kim glared at him.

"Come on Kim", I said patting the seat next to me. She shot me a glare before sitting next to me. She pulled out her phone and started texting. All of us sat there bored, until my mom's phone alarm went off.

"Come on kids, time to get on the ship", she said.

"I thought you said we weren't boarding until five", I replied.

"Well we can board a little early, now we rented this spot, so we can leave our van here the whole time, now lets go", we all got off and grabbed our stuff.

"Can we take two rounds, this is way too much for me to carry", Kim asked. My father nodded and she grabbed her big suitcase and started walking. When we got onto the ship, there was a whole in the wall where you put the suitcases. apparently they slide down a slide thing, then go into a room where the employees deliver them. we all put them in and went back, then carried our carry-on to our room.

"Okay you guys are going to be sharing a room, while the adults get one, don't complain", with that Kim's mother gave us all a key card, and walked into her room.

"Anyone have any idea where our room is?" Kim asked. I looked on the key card and found the room number.

"We have room 831, this is room 124 so we are quite a bit away, lets head upstairs", the elevator was crowded so we couldn't do that.

"Okay 829, 830, ah here we are 831", I said with a smile. We all walked in and smiled. The room was small yet pretty. When you walked in there was a bathroom to your right, and if you kept walking there was a mini fridge. Then it opened up to two full size beds. There was a balcony after the beds too. There was also a huge TV on the wall along with a uncomfortable looking couch.

Jerry and I both plopped onto a bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kim asked.

"Um laying down in my bed, same thing as Jerry", I said.

"Um no Jerry and you are sharing a bed", Kim stated. I raised my eyebrows.

"And what makes you think that's going to happen?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes, and then walked over to Jerry.

"Jerry, you're on that bed", she said while pointing to the one I'm on.

"No way mamacita, I'm a cuddly sleeper and I don't want to cuddle with Jack", at that I busted out laughing.

"Jerry if you don't go over there I'll hurt you", I shook my head and walked over to her.

"Kim you can't boss him around", she looked at me like she wanted to kill me. She huffed and got her suitcase and plopped it onto the floor, before opening it and grabbing some clothes. She went into the bathroom.

"Jerry there is no way I'm sharing a bed with you", Grace said. Jerry just rolled his eyes.

"You don't have a choice we had a bet", and with that he started rummaging through his suitcase. Kim then came out and I swear my jaw dropped to the floor. She was wearing a red floral spaghetti strap shirt that had blue flowers that was super flowy, with a brown braided belt around the waist, along with a pair of dark jean shorts and white flip flops, since the shirt had white in the flowers. she had her hair down straight and she looked beautiful. Okay I was not doing good with this friends thing. She walked out of the room, and I ran after her.

"Kim are you sure you want to go alone?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure", she snapped.

"Look Kim I know you're mad about the bed thing, but come on what if you get lost?" I reasoned.

"Well I'll find my way back", she said. I sighed and went back to the room. Grace had also gotten dress in a dark purple tight t shirt, and white shorts, along with black flip flops. She exited the room, and I looked over to see Jerry sitting on the bed.

"I think she's as mad as Kim", Jerry said.

"Awesome now they're both mad at us", I said. he just shrugged, and turned on the TV.

"Well considering they both forgot their room keys, they won't be mad for long", I looked over to see he was right they were laying on Kim and I's bed. I chuckled, then thought of something.

"Wait man, what if they forgot the room numbers", I said worriedly.

"Then they go to the desk downstairs, don't worry they'll be fine", Jerry said. I thought for a minute before thinking he was right, for once.

It's been two hours, and I decided maybe they were wondering around looking for our room. I grabbed my key before heading out the door, but left a note to a sleeping Jerry. I walked around and found Grace.

"Hey Grace, are you lost?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"No I just got back from eating, and Kim made a little friend", she said pointing to a table with a blond and a guy with lighter brown hair and tan skin. Wait is that blonde was Kim? It is…

I swallowed, and mumbled out a 'cool', before walking away. I went and got a burger and ate it up. it was pretty good, but I felt lonely.

"Hey Jack", I heard a voice say. I look up to see Kim.

"Oh hey Kim", I said.

"Why are you eating all alone, and how are you hungry with that big lunch we had?" I shrugged.

"I'm a growing boy, so what have you been doing?" okay that sounded normal.

"Um not much just met a friend, you want to go upstairs, I forgot my key", I nodded, I had just finished the burger, and headed upstairs.

I opened the room key and Kim headed out to the balcony with me following her.

**Hey guys so what do you think? Is Jack jealous? I promise there will be kick soon, just be patient. Anyway review and congrats to Summergirl987.**


	12. quit?

**Hey guys so this is my update on 'Two Months'. I really hope you enjoy. ALSO I will not be able to update this or 'You're my angel' next week. Sorry, anyway if you haven't checked out you're my angel, well please do, it's a kick story. Anyway thanks for reading this (if you did). **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way.**

_Previously on 'Two Months'___

"_Why are you eating all alone, and how are you hungry with that big lunch we had?" I shrugged. _

"_I'm a growing boy, so what have you been doing?" okay that sounded normal. _

"_Um not much just met a friend, you want to go upstairs, I forgot my key", I nodded, I had just finished the burger, and headed upstairs. _

_I opened the room key and Kim headed out to the balcony with me following her._

**Jack POV**

"So who was that… guy… you were hanging out with?" other than the fact that I said 'guy' like it was like a cursed word.

"Oh that was Brody, he was hilarious", I just nodded.

"Cool so did you guys have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah it turns out he's just about to move to Seaford, and he's a 1st degree black belt, so I talked him… into joining the black dragons… sorry", she mumbled the 2nd half. Okay I'm about to do a Grace give me an AWK give me a WARD what do you get AWKWARD.

"Oh it's fine… so…" I trailed off. Amazing, the black dragons have another black belt. Why did they get so many? Rudy was a better sensei. Ty is crazy…okay so maybe Rudy is too, but Rudy's nicer.

"Oh my god look dolphins!" Kim suddenly said. I looked down to see she was right. When you looked down you saw a bunch of white foam, and dolphins. They were singing/talking and jumping along the outline of the ship. It wasn't hard for them to keep up since the ship was moving so slow.

We watched for a few more minutes, then Kim headed inside. I walked in behind her and saw her head over to the couch.

"Um Kim… what are you doing?" I said then smirked.

"Laying down… why?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows and she rolled her eyes before stomping into the bathroom. she came out in some black fuzzy short shorts, along with a navy blue tank top. I quickly went in and changed into some black and red plaid pajama pants. Yeah I sleep shirtless.

I went out and saw Kim already sleeping on one side of the bed. I laid down on the other, and then heard a knock at the door.

"Oh that must be Grace", Kim said.

"Wait I have an idea", Jerry said, I guess he woke up.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay so we keep her outside and make her say whatever we want", Jerry said.

"What no way, you jerk, she's my best friend", Kim yelled loudly but nod loud enough so Grace could hear.

"Hello are you guys there?" Grace said through the door.

"Yeah one second!" I yelled. I had to admit I liked Jerry's plan.

"Okay let's take a vote, who wants to do my plan?" Jerry said. Jerry and I raised our hands and smirked at Kim. Kim stuck her tongue out and bolted to the door. I quickly grabbed her by the waist, and held her there while Jerry walked over to the door.

"Grace if you want to get in you have to say you love me" Jerry teased. While this happened Kim was wiggling, writhing, and squirming out of my grip to no avail.

"Jerry let me in", Grace said. he just laughed.

"Fine I'll stay out here the night", and with that I heard her footsteps getting quieter and quieter.

"Good job you idiot", Kim spat out. Jerry just held his hands up.

"I didn't know she would walk away", he said.

"Okay guys she's coming back, so let's just stay awake and wait for her" I suggested. Kim still looked angry but nodded before elbowing me in the ribs.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Let me go!" she yelled. oh I was still holding her. I put her down and she stomped over to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To see if I can find her" she said. I nodded and then realized she forgot her key, again. I sighed and then walked to bed, and turned on the TV.

After about 30 minutes I felt a huge shift in the boat. it caused everthing to move to the side and I fell off the bed. Jerry luckily stayed on.

"Jerry what was that?" I asked.

"Just the boat shifting", he said.

"You know lets go look for the girls, it's been 30 minutes", he nodded and I put on a black t shirt and we grabbed our keys before walking downstairs.

We were looking around, when we heard a scream. It sounded like Grace's voice. We ran over to where it came from and found ourselves on a balcony. We looked around confused until Grace screamed again. we looked down to see Grace hanging off the side.

"Guys help me", she yelled. Jerry immediately grabbed her and helped her up.

"How did you fall off?" Jerry asked.

"When the boat shifted, I was standing there and tipped over, and no one saw me" she said.

"Do you know where Kim is? She came looking for you" I said. she just shrugged.

"She came here before I fell, she then left", okay that's annoying when she said she'd bring her back.

We began walking upstairs and around until we heard someone yell "help me", it sounded like Kim. We wen we ran over to the side of the boat to see Kim barely standing on a piece that stuck out a little. She was about 5 feet down, and about 100 feet in the air. Basically if she fell she died.

"Kim", I yelled. I looked around before jumping on the railing and climbing so I could reach her hand if she stuck it out.

"Kim grab my hand", I yelled. **(A.N. okay I know this scene's a little corny) **she looked hesitant and reached it out.

She was about half a foot away when she fully extended it.

"Jump", I yelled. Her eyes widened.

"No way Jack", she said. she looked terrified and I can't blame her.

"Will you just do what I say once!" I yelled.

"Maybe next time", she said.

"If you don't jump there won't be a next time", I yelled. she looked at my hand and jumped. I grabbed it tightly before lifting her up so she was eye to eye with me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist while I climbed up. she had been holding on for dear life for who know's how long, couldn't blame her for being tired. When we got onto the safe ground of the ship, she hugged me tighter.

I just carried her to her room and tucked her in on her side of the bed. I crawled in next to her, and we both fell asleep.

When I woke up I noticed it was just me and Jerry.

"Where's Kim… and Grace", I said tiredly.

"They went to get breakfast, he said while grabbing his iPod.

"Um Jack, I didn't mean to, but you might want to see this", Jerry said. I walked over and realized he had Kim's iPhone.

"Jerry you shouldn't snoop", I said.

"Yeah… I know… but look. Ty texted Kim last night while the rest of us were asleep saying that she needs to hurt you", he said. I grabbed the phone before shooing Jerry away. the conversation read:

_Kim I need to tell you something-Ty_

_What is it?-Kim _

_That boy… Jack. We have an advantage; I need you to hurt him-Ty_

_Hurt him how-Kim_

_Physically; make him break his leg or something-Ty_

_I can't do that Ty, Jack is kind of nice-Kim_

_Do it Kim, you're a black dragon-Ty_

_I know but how-Kim_

_Accidentally bump into him or something I don't know. For all I care push him into sting ray infested water. With Jack gone, the wasabi losers don't stand a chance-Ty_

_I think you're taking this a little far, I mean come on Ty we're just kid-Kim_

_Kim do it-Ty_

_I'm not doing it-Kim_

_Fine then I'll have someone else do it-Ty_

_What if I tell him to watch out-Kim_

_Kim this isn't funny, either do it or someone else does-Ty_

_Neither-Kim_

_Neither isn't an option?! (in his whiney voice like when Kim quit)-Ty_

_It is if I quit-Kim_

_You can't quit, I… you can't-Ty_

_I just did, I can't believe you would try to hurt someone because they're on the opposing team. Actually I can, I just can't believe I put up with it, I quit-Kim_

I can't believe she quit. By now Jerry had left. I don't think he saw the quit part, he only saw the first few messages. The Capitan of the black dragons quit, can this get better? I go downstairs with a goofy smile.

Kim POV

I can't believe he wanted me to hurt Jack. That's just sick, we're kids. I sigh before dropping my phone on the nightstand and seeing everyone sleeping.

When I wake up I see Grace is already up. "Hey I'm getting breakfast want to join?" I nodded and we headed down.

After we ate I saw Jack coming down smiling like an idiot. I shrugged and he walked up to me.

"Anything you want to tell me?" he asked smirking. Did he know?

"Um not that I can think of" oh great even I can hear my voice becoming higher.

"Thanks", he said simply.

"For…"I trailed off.

"not hurting me", he must have read that conversation. I just stood there stunned while he walked off.

**READ Okay guys so I hope you enjoy. Next week I can't update so sorry, but yeah, I'm going on a trip. Also please check out my story 'You're my Angel', it would mean a lot. **

**Also thanks so much for 70 followers. That means the world to me.**


	13. jealous

**READ Okay guys so instead of doing the 'previously thing' I'm just going to start recapping the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

_Kim and Grace fell off the boat but were both saved by Jack and Jerry. Oh and Kim finally actually did something Jack said, I made her a little stubborn. So Ty sent Kim a text basically saying to hurt Jack, so Bobby Wasabi wouldn't do good. Kim said no and quit the dojo, and Jack came up to her saying thanks for not hurting me, and now Kim's sitting there stunned knowing Jack read the conversation. _

Kim POV

I can't believe he read that conversation. Who did he think he is? I ran over to him and stood in front of him stopping him from where ever he was going.

"What made you think it was okay to snoop on my phone?" I yelled. he looked kind of guilty, got you.

"I'm sorry, Jerry accidently picked it up thinking it was his iPod and found the message Ty sent saying to hurt me, and I couldn't stop there, because well I didn't want to get hurt", okay he has a point.

"And you should have told me that he was planning on hurting me, like now", he continued. "He could have asked Brody or something", okay that one hurt.

"Brody would never do that", I spat back.

"How would you know, you've only known him for a day… less than that", he yelled back.

Jack POV  
Okay so I'll admit I'm getting mad because I'm a little jealous. Kim hated me when I first met her, and after one day Brody was her friend. It wasn't fair, not at all.

"He's not even a black dragon yet, why are you getting so mad at him?" she yelled/asked. 'Because I'm majorly jealous he has you', would have been the truth. I guess Kim didn't care because she stomped off, leaving me standing there feeling horrible about myself.

"Kim wait up…" I said following down the hallway, I just reached the door when it slammed in my face. I dug out my key and opened the door. Kim just stood by the bed with her arms crossed.

"Kim look I'm sorry", I said. she just sighed.

"Why would you accuse him of that, he hasn't done anything", she mumbled. She had a point. Brody literally has done nothing to me…

"I don't know… I'm sorry Kim", she just huffed and crossed her arms, walking in the other direction.

"Come on Kim, don't be mad", I said. I walked over to her. she just ignored

me and continued. When I went out I saw her on the elevator with a lot of people. I knew I wouldn't be able to get to it and tried to watch where it got off but missed it. she could be anywhere.

I went back in and waited a little bit. After a hour I heard the door open. I jumped off the bed to see Kim walking in. She went into the bathroom and came out in a white cover up.

"Kim!" I yell, even though she's like five feet away from me.

"What?" she said. I could tell she wasn't as mad, but still mad.

"Look I'm sorry, I guess I was a little jealous and took it out on that", she gave me a confused look.

"Why would you be jealous?" she asked.

"Kim, when we first met you hated my guts, I had to work on that for a while and sometimes still think you do. Then this guy comes and you like him after a day, it's not fair", I said.

"Jack-" I cut her off though.

"Look I know you like him okay. And I'm fine with that, well I'm working on it. You don't have to worry about saying you don't like me", then something surprised me, Kim was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You thought I liked Brody, seriously, I see him as a friend Jack! He has a girlfriend, I can't believe you thought I liked him", I just stood there like a idiot. He had a girlfriend, really should have thought of that one.

"wait so you don't like Brody?" I asked.

"No, I never did. Last night we were laughing about stories all the things he's done. I see him more as a brother", I sighed in relief at the end.

"So let me get this straight, you don't like Brody, and you're no longer a black dragon?" I said an idea forming in my head.

"Yup", she replied popping the 'p'.

"Well there is never going to be a better time for this", and with that I stepped forward and kissed her lips. She responded immideately, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around my neck and pulled my hair a little, which caused me to groan. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which I got. Our tounges battled for dominance, and mine won. After a minute we had to break apart for that thing I now hate called air.

Kim stood there, cheeks red, and lips swollen. I chuckled as I saw her hair a little messed up. of course mine probably was too. She looked down having her hair cover her face. I stepped forward and tucked the pieces behind her ear, and kissed her cheek.

"So you want to go out?" I asked. She smiled and nodded and I did a happy dance in my head. I took her hand in mine and we walked over to the chairs on the deck. We both sat down, holding hands. Kim let go though and took off the cover up. I swear I may have drooled seeing her in a deep purple bikini. It was strapless, so it was more of a bandeau and had fringe at the bottom. She then had started putting on tanning oil all over her body.

"Jack will you get my back", I nodded and she turned over. I started rubbing and I guess I went a little low, feeling her swat my leg.

"Sorry", I mumble. I finished up real quick and sat back down. she put on some sunglasses, and took out a magazine. After a while I got bored so went into the water. The water was cool enough to cool me down a little.

I can't believe I kissed Kim, and I can't believe we're going out.


	14. hotel

**Okay so hey guys, so here is the update to this chapter. To be honest with you I have no idea when my next chapter will be because I've been so busy lately. First of all schools starting in a few days, then there's the fact I'm still catching up on all the updated fanfiction I followed while I was gone. I mean I have no idea what to do. Don't worry though while I was on vacation I got a few ideas for the future of this story so it could be worse. **

_Previously on 'Two Months'_

_So basically what happened was Kim was hanging off the boat, and Jack saved her. later that night Ty sent Kim a message saying to hurt Jack, she refused and quit. Jack reads the conversation later tells Kim he read it. they kind of get into a fight about it, and at the end Jack sais he's jealous. Kim confirms she sees Brody more as a brother and has a girlfriend. Jack, relieved, kisses Kim who responds and at the end they go out. now they are at the pool on the boat_

After I went in the water I looked to see Kim putting her magazine away. Since she was looking at her bag, I ran so I was about five feet behind her chair. She slipped her glasses back on and just lay down. I smirked and snuck behind her. I quickly put my hands, which I'm sure were freezing from the water, on her bare shoulders.

"Ahhhhh", she squealed. I laughed as she sat up immediately and glared at me.

"Jack that wasn't nice", she said. I just continued laughing like crazy.

"I'm sorry but come on it was funny", I said. she just shook her head at me. Since she was now sitting up I took the spot where her head was and wrapped her in a hug. She squirmed but I held her tight.

"Jack stop you're getting me wet", she whined

"What was that Kim? you want to get wet, okay then", I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder. She made fists with her hands and started pounding on my back but I barely felt it. I started walking into the water and she started kicking her legs, missing me though.

"Jack I'm not kidding let me go now", Kim said.

"Okay but I'm not sure that's what you want", at this point I was up to my waist so I threw her about five feet ahead, knowing it would be the deep end she landed in.

She flopped in and she came up looking mad at me. Her blonde hair was glistening and she looked so cute… but really mad.

"Jack!" she screamed then pounced on me trying to pull me in the water even though I was already wet.

"You said put me down", I yelled in defense.

"You know what I meant", she said still trying to drag me in the water to no avail.

I just laughed as she took my hand and continued trying to pull me in. realizing she wasn't going to stop until she thinks she got her revenge I made it look like I fell.

I flopped into the water and came up. I held my hand. "We even", I said. she nodded and I smiled, pecking her lips.

**Two days later as they're getting off the ship**

**Kim POV**

We were currently getting off of the ship. I couldn't wait to get to the hotel we got. Mom said it was an amazing one, but again there would be a room for the kids and one for the adults. Which I didn't mind as much, since you know, Jack and I are kind of going out now.

I was also glad so that stupid bet would be over. Jack definitely used that to his advantage, like I would have to kiss him all the time or when we were watching TV he would pick the channel. He was so annoying sometimes.

We got into the van my mom; still don't like her, rented. It was just a dark blue van that had eight seats, perfect for us. Jerry and Grace sat in the 3rd row of seats while Jack and I got the last row. Jerry and Grace were kind of going out kind of not. Sometimes they would act all sweet with each other, sometimes they would hate each other. well more like Grace hate Jerry. i don't get those two sometimes, not at all.

We soon arrived at a light brick hotel that looked like a million dollars. It had a large balcony in the front, and it was called "The Kahala".

We walked through and got our keys and stuff and headed to our room. It turns out we were on the fifth floor while our parents were on the ninth. Good so hopefully they won't bother us so much then, no offence to my parents.

We walked in and there was 4 bedrooms this time. two bedrooms were on each side wall. on the wall opposite of the door there was a all glass wall, that had a beautiful view of the ocean. There was a huge balcony out there two, with some chairs. There was also a medium sized tv on one of the walls between two bedroom doors with a two big leather couches on the other side.

I looked in the rooms and saw they were medium sized, all had twin size beds, and had a bathroom sharing between two room.

This was going to a fun stay.

**Sorry I know, I know it's short. I'm so busy right now I'm surprised I could get this up, and just a warning when school starts I'm only going to be able to update about once a week, just a fair warning. Anyway please leave me a review, if you have any ideas I'd be glad to take them. **


	15. sorry (not a chapter)

I'm sorry I haven't been updating guys, I've been so busy lately. So I promise in the next few days I will have all my stories updated. I started school, and well there was some… drama. My two best friends are in a huge fight with each other, and are both being extra clingy to me, and I've had four hours of homework a night, not joking. Also my dog is sick and I've been caring for her. Please don't be mad, I know you hear this a lot but please don't be mad. I've literally gotten an average sleep of three hours a night lately, and I've started drinking 3 cups of coffee a day. I promise in a few days the story will be updated, I might be able to update you're my angel today.


	16. gross

Hey guys so here is my update on 'Two Months'. So happy to finally be updating! It's been so long, sorry for the wait. Anyway here is the chapter, and I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review.

Previously

Okay so they got to the hotel and I was describing it. also before that Jack and Kim did become a couple and they had some fun in the water.

Kim POV

Wow this hotel was beautiful. It looked like something out of a magazine. I went over to the all glass wall and looked out seeing the ocean. Wow the waves were huge! They were even taller then me, not sure I wanted to go in that choppy of water.

While I was looking I heard fighting. I whirled around and followed the yells until I got to one of the bedrooms. Jerry and Grace both had their bags on it and were yelling at each other.

"Guys…guys…guys!" I finally yelled after repeating myself a few times.

They didn't respond but did stop yelling.

"What is this about?" I asked. Grace just glared at Jerry, while he shrugged his shoulders.

"I was in here, and she comes in yelling at me", he said.

"I'm not sharing a bathroom with him, I don't even want to share this room with him", Grace whined. God was I like this when me and Jack weren't together, I will have to apologize to him later.

"But I was in this room first", he whined.

"Why do you want this room so bad", I asked.

"Because this one has a curtain on the balcony doors, and I sometimes like to take naps and don't want all the light", he said. Surprisingly his answer was valid.

"I'm not sharing a bathroom with him Kim, make him leave!" she yelled.

Tell you what I'll get Jack to take the room next to this…okay", I asked. She just nodded, sighing I walked up to jacks bedroom door. Grace sat on the couch and waited for me to talk to him.

"Hey Kim", Jack said as he opened the door. he was wearing his swimsuit and a black muscle tee.

"Hey Jack, do me a favor?" I asked, already pulling out my puppy face.

"What?" he asked.

"Will you give this room to Grace so she doesn't have to share a bathroom with Jerry?" I asked. He looked hesitant so I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes so my lips were only a few inches above mine… yeah there was a pretty big height difference between us.

"Please", I said.

"Fine", he said in defeat. I smiled and pulled him down and kissed him. After a few minutes, which felt like seconds, I pulled away and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks Jack, I owe you", I said. he just nodded and took his suitcase out of his room and Grace brought hers in.

I went into my room and unpacked. There was a small closet with some hangers that I put all nice shirts in, along with dresses, and skirts. There was also a six drawer dresser. The first drawer was separated into three little drawers. I put panties, bras, and socks in there. in the second I put normal t shirts, then shorts, then pajamas, and finally in the last drawer I put some sweat pants and jeans in.

After I was done I put on a white lace t shirt, which had a built in under part, along with some light blue short shorts, that had studs on one whole side. I brushed out my hair, and curled it so it was in loose waves. I sprayed them lightly with hairspray, then put on some white flip flops. I grabbed my purse, left a note explaining where I was, and headed out the door, I wanted to go to the store real quick to get sunscreen.

When I got there, I searched through the isles quickly. I picked up a bottle and made sure it was waterproof before heading to the counter. Some teenager with acne all over his face and greasy hair looked me up and down. I just held back a gag, and smiled un-flirtatiously. I gave him a five and he slid me back my change. I reached out to get it and he put his hand on top of mine. Gross they were all sweaty. I immediately pushed my hand out from under his and left the store, feeling his eyes burning a hole into my back.

I thought guys in Hawaii were supposed to be cute? That's what I heard, but he must be the exception. I got back and saw Jack on the couch, sleeping, revenge time.

I went into the fridge, and sadly we didn't have whipped cream, but we did have pudding, thank you Jerry. I walked over to him and spread the chocolate pudding on his hand and tickled his nose. His hand came up and he got chocolate pudding all over his face, and a little in his forehead. I busted out laughing seeing his eyes open and he seeing his hand covered in brown.

He whipped around and I guess saw the pudding cup.

"Kim!" he yelled.

"Revenge", I yelled, running back into my room. I heard his heavy footsteps behind me. I ran into my room and slammed it shut before he could come. I heard his grunt from the other side. I then heard the water running and him splashing water. 'Must be washing his face off'.

I walked out while he was washing his face and sat on the couch.

"That wasn't nice", he said behind me.

"Revenge for throwing me in the water", I said.

"True", he sat next to me.

We eventually got bored and went for a walk. We were walking down the street when Jack suddenly pulls my hand behind a building.

"Oh my god", he whispers. I turn around to see what he's staring at when I see that guy who was hitting on me in the store and some guy with long blonde hair, short, and a little round.

"Gross that guy was hitting on me earlier", I said. Jack looked confused, then angry.

"He what! Wait which one", I pointed to the one with greasy hair.

"well that's a little better, anyway that's my cousin. I guess he's visiting too, anyway he completely hates my guts, stay away from him Kim", he said still staring at him.

"Jack I'll be fi-", he cut me off.

"Kim I'm not arguing this, stay away from him", he growled out the last part. Realizing he was serious I just nodded.

"Come on lets go", he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

1 week later

The trip was going great, I hadn't seen jacks cousin person and everyone was having fun. I was currently on the beach with Jack, who was in the water. I still hadn't gone in yet, I guess I'm afraid the waves will suck me into the ocean.

My stomach growled and I went to the store to get something to eat. I walked in and saw Ky, who I learned was jacks cousin, was there. Jack would be mad if I didn't leave right now, but I'm hungry.

I went and got a small thing of vanilla ice cream and went up to buy it.

"So you're Jack's girlfriend", he said. I just ignored him.

"You guys don't think I see you, well I'm sorry I know how much of a jerk Jack could be", I continued ignoring him and bought the ice-cream. I looked up at him and saw him smirking. I just rolled my eyes.

His smirk turned into a wide smile and before I could ask he stepped forward, and kissed me. I pushed with all my might but I couldn't get him off of me. Finally I smashed his toe with my foot which got him to jump away clutching his foot.

"Just remember I'll always be here", I turned around disgusted and saw someone I didn't want to see there.

Duh-duh-duh-done, okay guys hope you enjoyed and yeah bye.


	17. fists clenched

**Hey guys so here is the update on this chapter. oh by the way 97 followers, amazing right? I can't believe this story got that many followers, when I first wrote this my goal was ten. Anyway a lot of you guessed in the reviews who Kim saw there, and I hate to say it but none of you were right. Sorry, anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

"_You guys don't think I see you, well I'm sorry I know how much of a jerk Jack could be", I continued ignoring him and bought the ice-cream. I looked up at him and saw him smirking. I just rolled my eyes. _

_His smirk turned into a wide smile and before I could ask he stepped forward, and kissed me. I pushed with all my might but I couldn't get him off of me. Finally I smashed his toe with my foot which got him to jump away clutching his foot. _

"_Just remember I'll always be here", I turned around disgusted and saw someone I didn't want to see there._

"Jerry!" I yelled surprised. Well at least it wasn't Jack, but he'll tell Jack, so it's just as bad.

"What the heck was that?" he said. I'd never seen Jerry mad before but he looked pretty mad now. of course he thinks he just caught his best friends girlfriend cheating, I would be mad if I was in his position too.

"Look Jerry that wasn't what it looked like", I started.

"Really what it looks like was you were sucking face with Kai", he said.

"No!" I yelled. even the thought of doing that made me repulsed. Why would I kiss Kai when I could kiss Jack?

"Look Jerry he just suddenly kissed me because he saw you there, okay? I don't like Kai", he looked a little less upset, probably because we all knew I couldn't lie at all.

"Fine but you need to tell Jack this happened", he said.

"What no way! you are aware he may actually kill Kai right? Come on this would just save a lot of drama if we both forgot about this", I said. he thought for a minute before nodding. I grabbed my vanilla ice cream and got one of the napkins and started scrubbing my lips. Jerry laughed and we walked back to the beach.

"Hey", Jack said happily.

"Hey Jack, what's up", I said my voice rising a little bit because I felt guilty now. he raised his eyebrows but shook it off.

"Not much, hey Kim will you come into the water finally?" he asked. I just shook my head no.

"Sorry Jack, maybe another time", I said. he just crossed his arms over his broad chest and I laughed as he made a sad face.

"Aw don't be sad", I said as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his muscular arms wrap around me, Jack may only be one year older then me, so fifteen, but he looked more like at least an 18 year old. He had a very toned six pack, sometimes eight, and arms that were as big as my thighs. Everything about him was pretty huge, even his hands, which I could almost fit my whole hand in his palm. He was even tall, probably around 6 foot three, and he was still growing. I hope not too much though, because I really hated being so much shorter than him.

He leaned down and closed the gap between our lips. I felt his hands travel a little lower and pick me up supporting my butt. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he trailed little kissed down my neck. At one spot I shivered involuntarily and hoped he didn't notice, but he did. Next thing I know I feel a kind of painful but still enjoyable feeling on that sensitive part of my neck. I groan loudly, I can't believe he just bit me. But to be honest I'm way too into the kissing to really care, and I have some concealer in my beach bag to cover it from my parents.

I feel his soft tongue brush over where he bit, and moan at the feeling.

A half hour later

We are now walking home, I just finished concealing my neck, but the concealer didn't have much coverage. You could still see a little red and purple, so I have Jack's arm around my neck to cover it. I have a scarf there I can wear anyway.

A little while later I realize we are going to some fancy place for dinner tonight. Jack's mom said to all of us to wear something we can walk around in but is still fancy.

I go into my room and pick out a white dress with a satin silver bow around it. the dress has this white lace fabric on the outside but has a solid layer on the inside. The bow ties around the waist, and below the bow it poofs out but just a little bit.

I brush out my hair and put it in big curls. I take the two front pieces and pin them back before putting in a silver bow. I put on some quick concealer, hiding the hickey, before putting some loose poweder on my face, so it looks matte. I put on some light pink lipstick and gloss, with a deep purple liner. After curling my lashes and applying mascara, and spraying my hair with hairspray, I put on some perfume.

After that I go and put on these newish shoes I got. They were silver and were at least four inches. I know I teased that waitress because she was wearing those but were going out. the only thing is these had like a stick heel.

After finishing up I went downstairs and Jacks eyes went wide. I smirked and casually walked up to him, swaying my hips slightly.

"Hey Jack ready to go?" I asked. He gulped and nodded so I took his hand and we walked over there, it was only a two minute walk. By the time we got there though, my feet felt like they were ready to die. Multiple times I had to grab onto Jack because I would step onto a crack in the pavement and loose my balance. By the end he wrapped his arm around me and carried most of my weight there.

Once we got there we ordered and ate. It was okay, not worth the price if you ask me though. The kids again got there own table, so it was like a date for me and Jack. Grace and Jerry were getting along well too, those two are so getting together.

After we left we all went onto the beach. Oh great how am I going to do this. I slipped off my heals only to have Jack shake his head no.

"Sorry Kim, but no. there's glass down there look", he said pointing to a broken whine bottle. I just shrugged.

"I'll avoid it, now come on", I said. he just shook his head and suddenly picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not complaining though because this way I was cuddling into his neck.

"You're not going down there so I figured I'd carry you around so you could see everything.

This is how it went for the next few days. Both me and Jerry keeping quiet about the kiss. I lo-liked Jack way too much to hurt him like that. Jerry

We were walking around, Jerry Grace Jack and I, when Kai came up to us.

"Jack your girlfriend here is a good kisser", I just felt Jack laugh.

"Oh please like she'd kiss you", he said. Kai just shrugged and left.

"He actually thinks you would kiss him, funny right", he said laughing.

"Yeah I know", crap my voice just rose to a chipmunks level. Jack looked at me confused, then angry.

"Kim what are you lying about…did you really kiss Kai", he said. I could already hear the hurt in his voice. Jerry had his head hung low, and Grace looked confused.

"Well-", he cut me off.

"Did you or not?" he said, I saw his hands clenching into fists and he looked angry.

"I didn't kiss him Jack he-" I was cut off though.

"You two kissed", he said.

"I tried to stop him, really. he just did it because Jerry was behind us", Jack whipped around to see his ashamed best friend.

"You knew, I can't believe you didn't tell me, I can't believe either of you didn't, you know what I must have bad taste in people because my best friend and girlfriend kept this. good thing neither of them have that part in my life anymore", with that he stomped off down the street.

I already felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Jack, please!" I yelled. he didn't even turn around just continued walking. Grace wrapped her arms around Jerry who still looked sad, while I was all alone. Normally Jack would be here for me.

Okay guys so here is the update, make sure to review. Have any ideas? Leave 'em in a review:P


	18. revenge

**Hey guys so update on this story, and by the way so happy I got 100 followers, then someone unfollowed and it turned into 99. People have been doing that a lot, I'm sorry I'm not updating fast, I've got a lot going on. anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way.**

_previously_

"_You knew, I can't believe you didn't tell me, I can't believe either of you didn't, you know what I must have bad taste in people because my best friend and girlfriend kept this. good thing neither of them have that part in my life anymore", with that he stomped off down the street. _

_I already felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. _

"_Jack, please!" I yelled. he didn't even turn around just continued walking. Grace wrapped her arms around Jerry who still looked sad, while I was all alone. Normally Jack would be here for me._

I chased after him, pushing others to the side. Ugh, can they walk any slower, I don't think they could. I finally got to the hotel, knowing Jack had arrived a good 10 minutes earlier. He had managed sneaking through others a lot better than me.

I ran into our hotel, and pounded on his door. "Come on Jack, open up", I implored.

"Go", he growled out through the door, which I must admit kind of scared me, he had never used that tone of voice, not from what I've heard of.

"Look Jack I'm sorry", I continued stubbornly, ignoring my fear. "I just didn't want to cause a fight between Kai and you, okay, that's why I didn't tell you", I said. Jack then burst through the door, his arms across his muscular torso.

"So you don't think I had the right to know another guy kissed my girlfriend, Kim. You don't think I should know that my cousin tried to cheat on me, and to hear it from him! You could have easily told me when I was calm one night, then told me to think about it during the night", he finished.

"And do you honestly think you would've listened… no. Jack we all know you would have gone and probably tried to kill him", I said.

"I still had the right to know, and yeah I may have, but he would've deserved it. And I wouldn't have killed him, I probably would have just punched him", he said.

"Well I figured I would just skip the drama and keep you out of it, Jack. That's the reason he did it in the first place, to get a reaction out of you", he said.

"Well maybe…but you still should've told me", he said.

"I know and I'm sorry, please forgive me", I begged.

"Look Kim, I really want to forgive you, I do. But I really need to focus on getting back at Kai right now, we'll work on us after that", he said, what does that mean?

"What does that mean?" I said.

"It means before we get back together I really need to get revenge on kai, look I believe that Kai kissed you, it even sounds like something he'd do. Maybe you can help me with it?" he said at the end.

I smiled and nodded urgently, and he wrapped me in a hug.

"Look I'm sorry, I guess I was so mad I wasn't seeing your point of the story", he said.

"It's fine, I'm the one who should be sorry, I promise next time I'll tell you if something like this happens.

we stayed up all night, making a plan for what to do to Kai.

The next morning

Jack was hugging me, hating the first part of our plan, but it has to be done. I kissed his lips for a minute before going into the store we saw Kai walk in earlier.

"Hey Kai look… I no longer like Jack, you're way better looking and a better kisser", I said lying through my teeth. "You want to go out", I said at the end. He smiled a yellow smile before flipping his hair and wrapping his arm around his butt. I could slightly see Jack through the window, and he didn't look happy.

Kai then turned me toward him and kissed me, on the lips. Gross his lips were all chapped and his breath smelled horrible.

I smiled a fake smile before slapping him hard across the cheek.

"What the heck!" he yelled holding his cheek gingerly.

Jack then came in wrapping his arm around my waist, "sorry Kai, but we never broke up", he said, tightening his hold on me.

"Like I would ever go out with you, you're sick and nasty", and with a flip of my hair, I led Jack out of the little store. I looked behind us to see Kai standing there looking confused, shocked, angry, sad, and depressed.

**Hey guys so I hope you like, and as I said this is a KICK story, so of course I had to let Jack and Kim get back together. I hope you enjoyed, and see you next update. **


	19. aftermath

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

**READ hey guys so some bad news, I really have no idea where I'm going with this story anymore. I mean I've kind of gotten through all I've wanted to, so if you have any ideas then make sure to leave them. I plan on this story having about 8 more chapters, so if you have some ideas feel free to post them. I don't think I will do a sequel though, because I have so many other stories I want to get on fanfiction, so sorry again. Also I have no idea what's going on with my followers, someone keeps following me then un-following me, I'm getting confused. Any way here is the update.**

Jack POV

I was so happy, happier then ever. I have a beautiful girlfriend, Kim of course. I had my best friend back, Jerry. I had forgave him after the incident, along with Kim. Grace and I were still on the rocks, I mean I don't think she liked me much. Since her and Jerry started going out though, shocking right, we had been forced to get along.

Kim and I were currently sitting on the couch, me tutoring her in math. in the week since we've gotten our revenge on Frank, and Kim had to kiss him (shiver) we've been working on a lot of our school work. Let's just say Kim wasn't kidding when she said she was bad at math.

"Ugh I don't get it", she whined as she slammed her books on the table and slumped back into the soft couch, reaching for the remote.

"Kim no T.V until you get this done", I said as I snatched the remote away from her hand.

"Well since I'm never going to get this, then I don't think it's worth it", she said as she took the remote from me. Sighing I took it from her again and threw it so it landed with a soft thud on one of the tall shelves.

"Jack!" Kim whined.

"You need to understand this Kim, now just keep listening", I scolded and instructed.

"No", and with that she got off the couch, and with a huff went to her room. I swear she can be the world's biggest drama queen sometimes.

"Kim get back out here", I said, annoyed at her for running off.

"No", she said. Sighing I went into her room, without knocking, and saw her laying on her bed watching TV.

I walked over and grabbed the remote, turning it off. Kim was so absorbed on the screen she hadn't noticed me take the remote, and only noticed my presence when the screen went pitch black.

"Hey!" she yelled. I just chuckled and put the remote on another high shelve, knowing she wouldn't be able to reach it.

I then walked over and scooped her up in her arms, carrying her back to the living room. I plopped her gently on the couch, and sat next to her. I pulled out some more problems and had Kim do them, with many whines, wails, and complaints from her.

after two hours I decided to be done, Kim had learned the math after an hour and finally got it. We all went out to dinner that night, which was a romantic picnic on the beach. I still can't believe Kim hasn't been in the water yet.

The next morning

I woke up and looked out the window smiling at last night's memories flooded back into my head. I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Kim in there with a pink silk robe on. her hair was in a messy bun and she had no makeup, yet her skin glowed beautifully and her hair was as shiny as ever. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her petite waist.

"Hey beautiful I was thinking we could go to the beach today?" I asked hopefully. I felt her nod against my bare chest, which her head was currently cuddled into. I gave her butt a playful smack before heading into my room to change, hearing her gasp on the way in there.

I quickly changed into a pair of black swim trunks, and went into the adjoining bathroom. I peeked through the door into Jerry's room, to see him still sleeping. I closed the door, and went to work. I quickly brushed my hair, and my teeth. I popped a mint into my mouth, and cleaned my face. I put on some cologne on and some tanning lotion. After slipping on my sandals I went out to wait for Kim.

Kim POV

I can't believe he just slapped my butt; I'll get him for that one later. I quickly changed into a black bikini with gold edging before running to the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and took my hair down. After brushing it and putting some leave in conditioner in it, I brushed my teeth. I popped a mint into my mouth and put some root beer flavored lip balm on. After that I slipped on some black strappy sandals, and a sheer white cover up, that came to mid thighs.

I ran back out to see Jack had already packed up our towels and stuff, and has slung the bag on his shoulder, I quickly dropped my lip balm in there and we headed out.

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed and everything. I will try to update my other story this weekend but I might not be able to, I'm kind of busy. So sorry if I don't and happy Friday the 13****th****. **


	20. swimming

Okay guys so to be honest I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story anymore, I guess I'm out of inspiration. So I was thinking I'd do a few more chapters and then I would be ending it.

Also I will be doing a new story, which I will put the name of in the next chapter, so if you like my style of writing then make sure to check it out.

Okay so that's about it so Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way.

I can't believe he just slapped my butt; I'll get him for that one later. I quickly changed into a black bikini with gold edging before running to the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and took my hair down. After brushing it and putting some leave in conditioner in it, I brushed my teeth. I popped a mint into my mouth and put some root beer flavored lip balm on. After that I slipped on some black strappy sandals, and a sheer white cover up, that came to mid thighs.

I ran back out to see Jack had already packed up our towels and stuff, and has slung the bag on his shoulder, I quickly dropped my lip balm in there and we headed out.

We walked to the beach, hand in hand.

"So are you going in?" he asked.

"Um I don't think so", I said back.

"Kim why not? you haven't gone in once, look at it, it's beautiful", he exclaimed motioning his hands towards the crystal blue waters.

"I know I guess I just don't want to", I said. even I could hear my voice going up.

"Kim what are you keeping from me?" he demanded more then asked.

"Nothing", I said as I tried to get past him to no avail. Every time I tried to he'd just stand in front of me.

"Come on Kim, you can tell me anything", he said.

"Promise you won't laugh", I said.

"Promise", he said back.

"I don't know how to swim", I mumbled.

"You don't know how to swim?" he laughed/asked.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh", I said as I stomped off. I only got about five feet before I felt thick strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry but come on Kim, you're 14 and can't swim, how have you waited this long without knowing", he asked.

"Well when I was little my mom tried to get me in the water but I refused, and I guess she gave up and here I am now", I finished.

"Well come on then", he said motioning towards the water.

"I'm not going in there!" I screeched.

"Come on Kim, you have to learn how to swim", he said. I just shook my head, I wasn't going in there to save my life.

"Be that way", he said with a sigh. Before I knew what was going to happen he stepped forward and leaned down, placing a hand right below my butt. next thing I knew I was dangling over his shoulder.

"Jack!" I squealed trying to kick his chest. He walked into the water until he was at his neck, so about 5 inches above my head before plopping me in.

The second I touched the water I started freaking out and trying to get my head above. When I felt jacks arm at my waist I clung to it as he pulled me up. the second I was up I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, refusing to let go.

"Kim look you're fine", he said while chuckling.

"No I'm not, I could have drowned", I said.

"Not with me here, now let go of me", he said while gently prying my arms off.

"Can we go back to shore, please Jack I'm scared", I begged sticking my lower lip out.

"Sorry Kim, but you need to know how to swim. What if you accidently fall out of the boat one day, you'd need to know how to keep your head above water for a few minutes, now let go of me", he said in that tone meaning 'I mean it so you better do it'. I slowly unwrapped my legs from his waist.

"You're arms too Kim", he said. I bit my lip and unwrapped them, quickly grabbing onto his arms so I could keep above water.

"Okay now I want you to let go of my arms", he said.

"No Jack, I just want to go back to the shore", I said shaking my head. I was honestly scared now.

"Not until you learn this Kim, now you need to let go, I'll still be holding you", Jack said. I gulped and let go, feeling his arms tighten around my waist. He then did something I didn't expect, he threw me in about five feet ahead. I struggled to get my head above water and soon enough I found a rhythm with my arms that I could keep my head above.

"Jack", I screech.

"Kim you're swimming", he sais happily. Oh my god, I am swimming.

"A little warning would have been nice", I say as I struggle to swim back to him. I'm not a good swimmer but I guess it's good I can do it, just don't tell Jack he was right.

"Eh you'll live, now come on let's have some fun", he sais as he swims around. I just shook my head and got out.

7 weeks later

It had been officially two months. it had gone by so fast, the only thing is I didn't go in the water again. I hated doing that, I guess I wasn't a swimming person. Oh well, I was currently sitting on the couch doing some reading assignments. I had been catching up with all my school work lately. After I finished up the rest of those, I had been working on them for the past week, I start working on my math, my favorite, NOT.

I start doing some equations, already impatiently waiting for this math torture to be over. That's when I heard Jack come in.

"Hey babe, see you're doing your favorite subject", he said sarcastically.

"Yeah", I said. Our parents then walked in.

"You guys we're leaving tomorrow, go get packed up", I happily put the math down, much to Jack's displeasure, and went to pack.

**Okay guys so there is probably going to be two more chapters in this, so just a warning it is coming to an end. **


	21. ship and future?

**Hey guys so sorry I was going to update this yesterday but I fell asleep and when I woke up it was 1am and I then had to do my homework, and then I had to get ready for school! Yeah that's probably and excuse you've never heard before…or at least I hope. Anyway please review!**

Jack POV

After I finished packing, finally I went and put my stuff into the rental car we were taking to where another ship would pick us up. Unfortunately are parents had warned us that this ship wouldn't be as nice, and we should probably stay in our rooms all day.

After putting my stuff in I went back inside to bump into Kim.

"Hey Kim, well I'm glad I bumped into you so now we can get to studying again", I said. She just rolled her eyes.

2 hours later

After studying for a little bit, and plenty of complaints from Kim, we got called telling it was time to leave. On the way out I said a quick goodbye to the room.

I walked out and got into the rental car, which wasn't that big and it was like a 5 hour drive, awesome. Oh well at least then after we got off the ship, we'd get the rental car back and Kim and I would get like 3 days of cuddle time.

I smiled at the idea and then stood ahead of Kim climbing into the very back seat. I smiled as I saw her panties sticking out of the short skirt she was wearing, if her parents weren't right there I would've slapped her butt again. (Okay I think that was fine for 13 year olds)

She finally got in, sadly for me, and I climbed in easily after her. her carry on had been in her seat so she had to wedge it were her feet were supposed to go, leaving her curled up in a ball on the seat, looking very uncomfortable.

As I sat down, Kim turned so that she was cuddled into my side, with her feet where her seat was. I smiled and saw that my carry on was on top of hers. I positioned the seat belt so it was around both of us, before wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She sat up for a second before returning with a light pink cotton blanket that looked huge. I shrugged and wrapped around both of us, she snuggled into me and soon we both drifted off.

I was awoken to being poked. I opened my eyes to see my parents smiling at us. I just smiled back sheepishly.

"Come on lovebirds, we need to get on the ship", my dad then left us. I always loved my dad for that, he didn't try to pry into my life, well neither of my parents did. I knew that further into our relationship he would be the one helping Kim sneak off and spend the night at my house. Speaking…well thinking of Kim I looked down to see her still sleeping peacefully, with little snores and snorts. They were adorable though, I beamed as I heard her mumble 'Jack', in her sleep.

I picked her up and wrapped her in the blanket like a baby before grabbing both of our carry on. We walked onto the ship to see it was A LOT smaller than the one before. This one had one hallway that lead to the rooms, and the deck was all gross.

"I warned you, now we're going to be spending a lot of time in our rooms, now have fun", they said. They then ran to their room, leaving Jerry and Grace, and I with a sleeping Kim.

"Okay so I'm guessing that Grace and I are going to be sharing a room", Jerry said with a wink at her. She just blushed and giggled, as you can see they're now going out.

"Sounds like a plan to me", I said smirking. I carried Kim to our room and saw it was incredibly small. It was about 10 x 8 feet with a full size bed in the middle. This was going to be interesting…

I placed Kim down on it, admiring her stomach moved when she breathed before lying down next to her and falling asleep myself.

**Don't get mad because it's short, my next one is probably going to be like five thousand words because it's going to be my last one. So yeah I hope you enjoyed this, even though it's short. If theres anything you'd like to see in this please just ask. Them 2 years from now, a M rated scene, I don't care just ask. **

To those of you reading this now SORRY I thought I posted this like 3 days ago


	22. i'm so sorry (not a chapter)

Hey guys I know you probably want to kill me or something right now, trust me I do to. Basically my computer got this virus and I haven't been able to get on the computer. The worse part? I had the final chapter saved onto my computer and when I finally got it fixed everything was erased from my computer. Including my 8 thousand word final chapter! Ugh I'm so mad, and I only got my computer back yesterday. I would've posted it on another computer but I kept thinking 'oh it will get fixed tomorrow'. Yeah the guy took forever, thanks a lot guy! So anyway yeah now I'm not sure what to do. That chapter took forever for me to write, like 6 hours. I had gone through it so many times; I even had shoutouts to a bunch of you guys.

So anyway I was thinking maybe you guys could write the final chapter and then submit it to me? The person who I pick would get complete credit, by the way. so yeah if you don't like this idea just tell me and I'll write it but I'm warning you it will take a while considering I had a lot of one shots and stuff saved onto my computer.


End file.
